Contrato de Casamento
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: A vida de Bella era comum e rotineira, até ela receber uma notícia surpreendente: lady Cullen, sua falecida patroa, determinara em testamento que sua fortuna seria dividida igualmente entre seu neto, o visconde Cullen, e Bella. Com a condição de que eles se unissem em casamento! Se um dos dois deixasse de comparecer à cerimônia, o que estivesse presente ficaria com
1. Chapter 1

**Londres, séc. XIX**

**Um acordo de risco**

A vida de Bella era comum e rotineira, até ela receber uma notícia surpreendente: lady Cullen, sua falecida patroa, determinara em testamento que sua fortuna seria dividida igualmente entre seu neto, o visconde Cullen, e Bella... com a condição de que eles se unissem em casamento! Se um dos dois deixasse de comparecer à cerimônia, o que estivesse presente ficaria com tudo.

Bella não tinha intenção de se casar com Edward, mas se recebesse aquela quantia fabulosa poderia, entre outras coisas, ajudar o irmão a reconquistar sua posição na sociedade. Além do mais, ela estava convencida de que seu "noivo", que sempre a acusara de ser uma caçadora de fortunas, não se apresentaria para a oficialização do matrimônio. Mas o acaso, fez Bella descobrir em Edward um oponente ferrenho, e no seu coração um desejo cada vez mais intenso por aquele homem tão atraente e irresistível...

_**Queridas leitoras**_

_Poderia uma herança incomum levar a um inesperado amor?_

_Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen descobrem que tudo pode acontecer ao tentar desvendar o que está por trás do testamento que os uniria para sempre._

_Este romance é super divertido!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi Meus Amores... tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! Estava com saudades de vocês! Mas não deu para postar antes... Mas trago para vocês uma adaptação que me conquistou no momento em que a li... Esse Romance Historico é especial... O nosso visconde Edward, e a nossa dama de companhia Bella... Eu amo mulheres fortes e determinadas nos livros... E essa Bella é tudo isso e mais um pouco! O Edward é incrível mais a Bella é o centro da historia! Esse livro é de **Debbie Raleigh " Contrato de Casamento", Esse livro vai conquistar vocês! **Então, bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Que história é essa? Alguma piada?

O advogado pálido e magro tossiu nervoso e tenso quando o nobre furioso aproximou-se de sua mesa, com a mão crispada segurando um maço de papéis.

O pobre cavalheiro tinha motivos para estar tenso. Edward Anthony Masen, visconde Cullen, conhecido pelos amigos como Edward, era uma força a ser respeitada na melhor das circunstâncias. Não era apenas alto, mas forte, com aquela postura imponente dos soldados. E ele também havia sido abençoado com uma impressionante beleza. Testa larga, cabelos abundantes e negros e olhos da mesma cor compunham um conjunto que, aliado à força física, emprestavam ao nobre um ar de invencibilidade.

As mulheres o cobiçavam, mesmo assustadas com a aura de perigo que o cercava. Os cavalheiros recusavam-se a contrariá-lo.

Pelo menos os mais espertos...

Infelizmente, o Sr. Petter Grady não estava em posição de escolher. Não podia agir com esperteza. Engolindo em seco, ele agarrou os braços da cadeira e superou o impulso natural de fugir.

— Não, senhor — respondeu com voz rouca. — Não é nenhuma piada.

— Espera que eu acredite que este ridículo testamento é legal? Minha avó estava fora de seu juízo perfeito, é evidente! — Edward trovejou.

— Eu... sim, quero dizer, não. Isto é, o testamento é perfeitamente legal, meu lorde, e asseguro que lady Cullen estava em sã consciência e lúcida quando o redigiu.

—Impossível. Ninguém em seu juízo perfeito poderia imaginar que eu me casaria com a srta. Swan. Nem que ela fosse à última donzela da Inglaterra.

— Creio que sua avó gostava muito da srta. Swan.

— Realmente. Ela também gostava daquele maldito papagaio, Sr. Tyler Meeks. Devo me casar com ele, também?

— Não... Certamente não. Talvez queira levar o testamento para ser revisado por seu advogado pessoal. Ele poderá atestar que é tudo absolutamente legal e claro.

— Não, não quero procurar meu advogado. — Edward tentou manter a compostura. Não era fácil, quando seu maior desejo era apertar o pescoço magro do maldito Sr. Petter Grady. Maldição! Já era horrível ter perdido a avó que tanto amava. Uma mulher que o criara depois de os pais falecerem deixando o filho de dezesseis anos, uma mulher que havia sido fonte de força inesgotável em sua vida. Saber que ela o traíra de maneira tão pérfida era insuportável. Não. Não havia sido a avó que o traíra. Fora aquela... megera que conseguira conquistar o coração de sua avó e, mais importante, sua fortuna.

Tentara abrir os olhos de sua avó quando ela insistira em contratar a megera para ser sua dama de companhia. Sempre antecipara que a mulher seria um problema no futuro. Infelizmente, lady Cullen era tão teimosa quanto ele, e nada a convencera de que a jovem donzela era apenas uma charlatã cheia de astúcia.

— Quero que forneça uma explicação clara o bastante para ser compreendida por meu cérebro perturbado. Como permitiu que uma caçadora de fortunas tirasse proveito de minha avó de maneira tão desastrosa?

— Na verdade, a srta. Swan não tem conhecimento do conteúdo do testamento, meu lorde. E receio que ela fique igualmente aborrecida ao ser informada.

Edward riu com amargura e escárnio.

— Oh, sim, bem posso imaginar como ela ficará devastada ao descobrir que tem a oportunidade de pôr as mãos gananciosas em quase trinta mil libras.

— Creio que comete uma grave injustiça com a srta. Swan, meu lorde. Ela era muito devotada à lady Cullen, e proporcionou à querida senhora muita felicidade em seus últimos meses.

Edward esforçou-se para conter a fúria. Por mais que desejasse negar a realidade, sua avó apreciava a companhia da srta. Swan. Ela costumava dizer que a jovem iluminava seus dias com humor delicado e temperamento doce. E mesmo que houvesse agido de tal maneira apenas para garantir um futuro mais confortável com a considerável fortuna de sua avó, ela havia cuidado de lady Cullen com cuidado e carinho durante os últimos e dolorosos meses.

Por outro lado, fazia parte de seu trabalho cuidar daquela que pagava seu salário. E ninguém, por mais generoso que fosse, consideraria seus esforços dignos de trinta mil libras.

— Muito bem, se acredita que ela deve ser recompensada por ter cuidado de minha avó, estou disposto a oferecer uma anuidade que garantirá a ela uma certa medida de independência. Essa jovem não pode esperar mais.

— Um gesto muito nobre, meu lorde, mas, infelizmente...

— Ótimo! Entre em contato com a srta. Swan e informe-a de minha decisão, e eu...

— Infelizmente, o testamento é bastante específico. As trinta mil libras serão igualmente divididas entre o senhor e a srta. Swan no Dia de Natal, mas só depois de realizada a cerimônia de casamento na capela da família. Se um dos dois não comparecer para o casamento, então, toda a fortuna irá para aquele que se apresentar. Se nenhum dos dois chegar, o dinheiro será entregue à Fundação Cullen de Caridade aos Desamparados.

Edward havia lido o testamento centenas de vezes durante a semana anterior, mas tinha a impressão de que a cabeça iria explodir por estar ouvindo novamente seus termos ultrajantes.

Sua avó devia ter perdido a razão. Só podia ser isso. Ela, melhor que ninguém, sabia que ele e a srta. Swan não se suportavam! Só precisavam estar no mesmo aposento para um dos dois começar a resmungar provocações que progrediam rapidamente para palavras furiosas.

Ela o julgava um patife impiedoso. Ele a considerava uma caçadora de fortuna.

— Isso é ridículo. Minha avó era teimosa, mas nem mesmo ela pensaria em casar-me com uma mulher que eu estrangularia em poucos momentos e sem nenhuma cerimônia. Deve haver um meio de provar que ela não estava lúcida quando mandou redigir o testamento.

— Ela tomou a precaução de solicitar minha presença, a de seu médico e a do mordomo quando o testamento foi feito. Seria praticamente impossível provar a insanidade de sua avó, ainda mais em tão pouco tempo. Estamos bem próximos do Natal, meu lorde.

O advogado estava certo. Já era meio de novembro, e dispunha apenas de seis semanas para contestar o ridículo testamento. Ou desaparecer com a srta. Swan. Talvez preferisse a segunda escolha.

— Ah, isso é uma terrível confusão!

— Sim, mas tudo vai acabar bem, certamente. De acordo com minha experiência, os casamentos arranjados são sempre os melhores. Menos turbulentos e caóticos do que as uniões supostamente amorosas.

— De fato? E o que me diz de chantagem? Também é favorável a esse artifício?

Não havia como ignorar o tom furioso na voz do nobre. Mesmo assim, como advogado, não podia se deixar intimidar.

— Por favor, lembre-se de que esse casamento com a srta. Swan corresponde unicamente ao desejo de sua avó, lady Cullen. Estou agindo como mero mensageiro.

Edward conteve uma resposta ríspida. Talvez fosse mesmo irascível. Não acreditava muito na competência do advogado, mas não podia culpá-lo pelo ato tresloucado de sua avó.

Não. A culpa cabia apenas a srta. Isabella Swan.

— Bem, parece que minha única chance é ir ao encontro da srta. Swan e convencê-la a pôr um ponto final nessa loucura.

Uma onda de alívio varreu os traços do Sr. Petter Grady. Era óbvio que ele preferia deixar para a srta. Swan a árdua missão de enfrentar a ira de Edward.

— Sim, creio que essa é a melhor solução.

— Excelente. — Edward debruçou-se sobre a mesa para encará-lo. — Espero, pelo bem de todos nós, que ela se disponha a ser razoável. Caso contrário, ninguém vai ficar feliz com o final dessa história. Ninguém mesmo. Nem você, Sr. Grady.

O bangalô no alto de uma elevação isolada ao sul de Londres era mantido em pé por um punhado de pregos e muitas orações. As pedras do exterior estavam rachadas, e o piche do isolamento precisava ser substituído. No interior, os aposentos pequeninos eram úmidos e cheiravam a mofo. Um buraco inadequado até para o mais miserável camponês; imagine para lorde Canfield. Felizmente, aquele também era o esconderijo perfeito para um contraventor que estivesse fugindo das autoridades.

Jasper Swan passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros num gesto impaciente. Era jovem para ser o atual barão, vinte e quatro anos de vida e a beleza incontestável que fizera dele um favorito da sociedade. Ele também possuía o tipo de charme que arrancava suspiros sonhadores das mulheres.

Tal abundância de prestígio e proeminência teria virado a cabeça de qualquer jovem cavalheiro. E, infelizmente, Jasper havia se deixado tentar pelos inúmeros perigos que Londres tinha para oferecer. Depois da morte dos pais, quase dois anos antes, cometera excessos e indulgências que se haviam estendido por meses de decadência. Com o egoísmo e a vaidade da juventude, deliciara-se com entretenimentos desenfreados, procurando sem nenhuma hesitação pelos numerosos agiotas sempre ansiosos a oferecer o interminável suprimento de dinheiro que um jovem como ele estava sempre buscando.

A vida devia ser apreciada plenamente, ele apregoava.

Até as dívidas vencerem.

Havia sido nesse momento que Jasper percebera a própria ruína. Os agiotas que antes se mostravam tão benevolentes e solícitos agora ameaçavam sua vida. Pior, ameaçavam a vida de sua querida irmã com vil brutalidade.

A única solução havia sido desaparecer. E depressa.

Com uma astúcia nascida do desespero, viajara para a Europa, deixando um rastro suficiente apenas para convencer os credores de que estava fora do alcance de todos, antes de retornar sigilosamente pelo canal e assumir seu atual papel de contraventor.

Ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro. Apenas Bella. Para todos, lorde Canfield continuava sua vida de dissipação na Itália, enquanto aqueles mais próximos da costa o conheciam apenas como Sombra, um contrabandista extraordinário.

Embora protegesse seu segredo como a própria vida, a breve missiva de sua irmã o levara a arriscar tudo e entrar em contato com ela exigindo que fosse vê-lo no bangalô.

Agora a via sentada numa poltrona velha, inocente como um anjo com aqueles caracóis chocolates e suas lindas covinhas. Só quando se olhava mais atentamente para os olhos verdes chocolates, iluminados por um brilho de inteligência obstinada, a imagem da inocência doce e obediente era destruída.

— Não, Bella — ele repetiu determinado. — Eu a proíbo de ter qualquer ligação com esse homem. Não o chamam de Visconde sem Coração por nada.

Preparada para o inevitável sermão, Bella se manteve em silêncio por alguns instantes. Chegara a pensar em ignorar a carta do irmão, consciente de que tentaria minar sua decisão. Mas o medo de que ele fizesse algo muito arriscado, como aparecer em Londres pessoalmente, a forçara a entrar na carruagem enviada por ele e viajar até o distante bangalô.

— Não tenho medo de lorde Cullen, Jasper.

— Então é mais tola do que eu imaginava! Por Deus, ele é um dos homens mais ricos e poderosos de toda a Inglaterra. E é cruel o bastante para devorar jovens donzelas no desjejum. Pensar em desafiá-lo é loucura.

Bella engoliu um suspiro. Sabia que Edward era um oponente perigoso. Não havia suportado sua fria antipatia e seus insultos ferinos durante todo um ano? E agora que confirmava seus piores temores de estar lidando com uma caçadora de fortunas, ele seria ainda mais difícil.

Mas isso não diminuía sua determinação. Pela primeira vez em um ano via-se diante de uma pequena esperança de saldar as dívidas do irmão e devolvê-lo ao seu devido lugar em Oakgrove. Mais importante ainda, ele poderia encerrar sua perigosa vida de contrabandista.

Suportaria qualquer tortura por essa alegria.

— Quer que eu jogue fora a solução para todos os nossos problemas? Isso é loucura, Jasper.

— Os problemas não são _nossos, _Bella. São meus. Foram minha estupidez e meu egoísmo que acarretaram as atuais dificuldades, e eu as solucionarei.

— Como?

— Permita-me cuidar disso.

— Não. E você está sendo absurdo.

O sofrimento que obscureceu os belos traços de Jasper atingiu o coração de Bella. Sim, ele cometera muitos erros, mas estava arrependido e sofria por isso durante todos os momentos de sua vida.

— Acha absurdo eu não permitir que minha irmã se venda para salvar minha pele?

— Jasper, Já disse que não pretendo me casar com lorde Cullen. Só preciso ir à capela no Dia de Natal para ter as trinta mil libras. O suficiente para pagar suas dívidas e até realizar alguns reparos em Oakgrove.

Jasper riu com amargura ao ouvir as palavras crédulas da irmã.

— Ir à capela? Acha mesmo que lorde Cullen vai permitir que você leve embora uma fortuna que poderia ser dele? Não seja ingênua!

— Para me impedir de ficar com o dinheiro ele deverá ir à capela e correr o risco de me ter como esposa. E, como deve saber, esse é um destino que ele considera pior do que a morte.

— Tudo depende de que morte está falando, Bella.

— Jasper! Está sugerindo que lorde Cullen seria capaz de me matar pela mesquinha soma de trinta mil libras?

— Não é uma soma mesquinha.

— Para nós. Para lorde Cullen, esse é um valor desnecessário que ele nem perceberia adicionado à sua riqueza.

— Um nobre está sempre precisando de dinheiro, Bella. É muito custoso ser um cavalheiro de vida social, como percebi por minha própria experiência. Além do mais, independente de precisar ou não do dinheiro, será seu orgulho que o fará impedir que uma caçadora de fortunas fique com o que ele considera ser dele por direito.

— Jasper, não sou uma caçadora de fortunas!

— É claro que não é! Mas lorde Cullen já deixou bem claro que suspeita de seus propósitos desde que assumiu sua posição na casa da avó dele.

Esse era um argumento que ela não podia refutar. Lorde Cullen fizera de sua vida com lady Cullen um verdadeiro inferno com suas suspeitas constantes. Era como se lhe causar infelicidade fosse seu esporte preferido. Apesar da beleza marcante e do incontestável sucesso com o sexo frágil, ele parecia ter um prazer perverso em varrer a sociedade como um predador procurando pela próxima refeição.

— Aquele homem desconfiaria dos propósitos de um santo — ela respondeu em tom seco. — Seu coração é tão negro que ele não pode conceber que algumas pessoas se importem verdadeiramente com outras.

— Exatamente. Por isso não vai se aproximar do patife.

— Mas...

— Não, Bella. Lady Cullen devia estar perturbada quando pensou em colocá-la à mercê de tão notório velhaco. Eu, no entanto, estou de plena posse de minhas faculdades e não permitirei que se exponha a tão grande perigo.

Menos de um ano mais jovem que o irmão, Bella não estava habituada a obedecer a seus comandos severos. Especialmente quando eram tão desprovidos de sentido.

— Por que fala em perigo, se passa todas as noites de sua vida flertando com ele?

— Não é bem assim... — Jasper respondeu constrangido.

— É, sim. Odeio saber que está sempre correndo riscos que podem levá-lo à prisão ou à morte. E ainda temos de pensar no perigo representado por aqueles homens de Londres. Se eles descobrirem que você voltou à Inglaterra... Devia estar em Oakgrove cuidando dos seus grãos e criando seus filhos, não escondido em um bangalô úmido como um criminoso.

Jasper suspirou. Depois baixou os olhos e disse:

— É melhor ir antes do anoitecer. Este lugar não é para uma dama. Especialmente uma dama cuja beleza é suficiente para tentar minha tripulação.

Bella decidiu que não poderia contar com o apoio do irmão. Teria de realizar seus planos sozinha.

— Muito bem — murmurou.

— Vai procurar a prima Rose?

Ela estremeceu ao pensar nessa hipótese. Sua prima mais velha vivia como reclusa na região mais rústica e selvagem de Devonshire, e tinha o hábito de tratar seus visitantes como criados não-remunerados que estavam ali apenas para atender aos seus caprichos e desejos.

— Na verdade, creio que voltarei a Londres. Alice me convidou para ficar com ela.

— Alice? Bella, sei que a considera uma boa amiga, mas aquela mulher não é companhia adequada.

A antipatia entre Jéssica e Andrew começava a ganhar tons surreais. Alice, lady Falker, era sua amiga mais próxima desde o berço. E, ainda mais irritante, Jasper já havia sido igualmente devotado à encantadora donzela. O que havia acontecido para transformá-los em inimigos era algo que Bella jamais conseguira descobrir. Alice se casara repentinamente com um homem que tinha o dobro de sua idade, e Jasper partira para Londres, onde conseguira destruir o próprio futuro.

Nenhum dos dois revelava o que pusera fim à tão antiga amizade, mas era evidente que não podiam estar no mesmo aposento sem se atacarem.

— Jasper...

— Não pode negar a verdade, Bella. Ela é a maior namoradeira de Londres, e vive a um passo do escândalo.

— Ela também é minha mais querida amiga, e não admitirei que diga mais nada contra ela. Além do mais, só me hospedarei com Alice até encontrar uma nova posição.

De repente Jasper parecia e magoado.

— Oh... Eu sinto muito, Bella!

— É bom que se arrependa. Alice é...

— Não é isso. Lamento ter sido um irmão tão imprestável. Por minha causa, agora você é forçada a vender seu trabalho como uma serviçal comum, em vez de viver a vida para a qual nasceu. Devia ser a senhora de Oakgrove, ou devia estar dançando por todos os salões de Londres. Eu merecia a morte pelo mal que causei a você.

— Não diga tolices, Jasper.

— Por quê? A culpa é realmente minha! E a verdade é que não posso prometer futuro melhor.

Bella levantou-se para ir abraçar o irmão, deixando a cabeça repousar em seu peito. O contato era reconfortante. Havia muito tempo não podia contar com ninguém além dela mesma.

— Ele será — disse.

— Minha doce Bella... — Jasper beijou-a na testa antes de afastar-se. — Prometa-me que vai se cuidar e não se deixará envolver pelas confusões de Alice.

Ela sorriu.

— Prometo.

Jasper tirou do bolso do casaco uma pequena bolsa de couro e a colocou na mão dela.

— Aqui.

— O que é isto?

— Moedas. Vai precisar delas até encontrar uma nova posição.

— De jeito nenhum! — Sabia que o irmão se arriscava muito todas as noites para amealhar sua fortuna.

— Se não quer guardar o dinheiro, compre alguma coisa bonita quando estiver em Londres. É o mínimo que posso fazer por minha irmã.

Bella hesitou. Por mais que odiasse a idéia de Jasper correndo perigo, não podia ferir seu orgulho recusando um presente. Era suficiente a culpa que ele sentia por não poder prover o que julgava ser digno dela.

Resignada, Bella guardou o dinheiro em sua bolsa, pensando em deixá-lo na primeira caixa de oferendas que encontrasse. Não aceitaria recursos obtidos por meios escusos, nem mesmo para agradar ao irmão. Relutante, ela recolheu o pesado manto que havia deixado ao lado da porta. Preparada para enfrentar o ar gelado de novembro, ela se segurou e olhou para Jasper com expressão preocupada.

— Tome cuidado, meu irmão. Não suportaria se alguma coisa acontecesse com você.

Ele sorriu com tristeza.

— O diabo cuida dos seus, minha querida. Agora vá.

— Adeus.

Ela já abria a porta quando seu irmão deu um passo em sua direção.

— Bella?

Ela parou antes de sair.

— Sim?

— Fique longe de lorde Cullen — Jasper a preveniu com tom firme, quase autoritário.

Incapaz de mentir, Bella limitou-se a sorrir com doçura enquanto se despedia acenando.

— Não se preocupe, Jasper. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Apesar de ser tarde quando Bella finalmente chegou a Londres, ela instruiu o cocheiro para ir diretamente à elegante Praça Mayfair, onde residira com lady Cullen. Era inútil adiar o inevitável.

Solicitando que o cocheiro a aguardasse, ela usou sua cópia da chave para entrar na casa silenciosa. Não precisava incomodar os criados. E, francamente, não estava disposta e enfrentar a triste despedida. Mais tarde retornaria para dizer adeus. Por hora, queria apenas reunir seus poucos pertences e levá-los para a casa de Alice.

Cansada, Bella subiu a escada para ir ao quarto, e estava quase alcançando a porta quando uma silhueta avantajada brotou das sombras.

Sem ar, ela levou a mão ao peito.

— Oh...

A aparição aproximou-se, e ela constatou que não era um fantasma, mas o odioso lorde Cullen.

— Então a noiva pródiga finalmente retorna — ele disse sorrindo.

Bella recuperou a coragem. Não se deixaria intimidar. O futuro de Jasper dependia dela. Não o desapontaria.

— Meu lorde. Assustou-me com sua aparição repentina.

— O que esperava? Que eu deixasse a casa de minha avó sem atenção e cuidados? Quem sabe que tipo de criatura pode invadir o lugar no meio da noite?

Oh, como adoraria amassar aquele nariz perfeito! Infelizmente, fora educada para ser uma dama, o que a obrigava a sufocar impulsos violentos.

— Devo confessar que não havia considerado tal perigo até este momento — ela respondeu irônica.

— Enquanto eu, srta. Swan, tenho pensado em um perigo específico há meses...

— Deve ser tedioso estar sempre suspeitando das pessoas que conhece.

— É ainda pior ver confirmadas minhas suspeitas.

Bella recusou-se a reconhecer o constrangimento. Não havia solicitado a riqueza de lady Cullen. Nunca sequer sonhara com ela. E nunca a teria desejado, se para isso tivesse de aceitar a companhia de um homem tão detestável quanto lorde Cullen. Fora apenas dama de companhia da boa senhora.

Por outro lado, não deixaria de tirar proveito da sorte. Não era tão altruísta.

— Bem, vou deixá-lo em sua vigília cautelosa, meu lorde. Vim apenas para pegar meus pertences.

— Vai levar suas coisas daqui?

— É claro que sim. Meus serviços não são mais necessários, agora que lady Cullen se foi.

— Por favor, não se incomode com lágrimas falsas por minha causa. Ao contrário de minha avó, sou imune a tais artifícios femininos.

— Pode me dar licença, meu lorde?

— Não.

— Quer dizer que não permite que eu pegue meus pertences?

— Quero dizer que precisamos ter uma longa conversa sobre nosso suposto noivado, srta. Swan. Uma discussão que teria acontecido hoje cedo, não fosse por seu misterioso desaparecimento da capital.

Um arrepio de medo percorreu sua espinha. Não esperava que alguém notasse sua ausência. Se esse homem odioso e cruel descobrisse o paradeiro de seu irmão... certamente o destruiria. E a ela também.

— Não desapareci de Londres, meu lorde.

— Não? Então, onde esteve?

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Pelo contrário, srta. Swan, é da minha conta, sim.

Era inútil tentar discutir.

— Eu... viajei para ir visitar minha antiga babá. Ela está muito doente.

— Ah! Mais uma mulher idosa e vulnerável que acredita que sua aparência de anjo não é apenas superficial. Ou já estão comemorando a fortuna que conseguiu amealhar?

— Basta, senhor. Desejo apenas recolher meus pertences e...

— Já disse que precisamos conversar.

— Lamento, mas prefiro ser fervida em piche a passar mais um minuto em sua presença.

— A sugestão é tentadora, mas você não vale o risco de ser condenada à forca. Agora, Bella, vamos conversar como adultos razoáveis, ou terei de jogá-la sobre o ombro e carregá-la até o salão.

Sabia que ele seria capaz de cumprir a ameaça, por isso decidiu concordar com a conversa, mas não sem antes demonstrar seu desprazer.

— Não é um cavalheiro — disse. Depois, ela se deixou conduzir até o salão.

— Bem, vamos agradecer aos céus por isso, porque você também não é uma dama.

Bella não respondeu. Não poderia. Não com a mão que segurava seu braço provocando-lhe as mais estranhas e poderosas sensações.

Estavam chegando ao salão quando o mordomo surgiu no corredor por uma porta lateral.

— Boa noite, sir — ele cumprimentou respeitoso. — Posso servir o chá? — Era como se lorde Cullen nunca houvesse deixado de estar ali, administrando a casa.

— Não, obrigado. Creio que vamos precisar de algo bem mais revigorante.

— Muito bem.

— Oh, Amun. Por favor, cuide para que não nos interrompam. Não quero que um espectador inocente seja atingido pelas faíscas.

Amun olhou assustado para a silenciosa Bella, que encolheu os ombros. Ele preferia não envolver os criados nesse confronto.

— Sim, meu lorde.

Edward a levou para o salão e fechou a porta. Só então a soltou, dirigindo-se casualmente a um móvel de canto onde havia copos, taças e garrafas.

— Conhaque?

— Por que não? — Bella aceitou resignada.

— Exatamente. Aqui está — ele a serviu.

— Obrigada.

— Deve estar pensando que foi muito esperta, não?

Bella respirou fundo e começou a representar o papel que criara para si mesma.

— Esperta? Sim, de fato, acho que sempre fui razoavelmente esperta.

— Tenho certeza disso. Mulheres como você normalmente possuem o dom de enganar. Mas, pela primeira vez, creio que encontrou alguém à sua altura, minha doce Bella.

— Refere-se a si mesmo, presumo?

— Exatamente. E posso garantir que, apesar da habilidade para enganar minha avó, nunca conseguiu me enganar. Reconheci seu caráter no momento em que passou a fazer parte da criadagem desta casa.

— Quanta astúcia, meu lorde.

— Por isso, quando fui informado sobre o ridículo testamento de minha avó, meu primeiro impulso foi esganá-la e resolver a questão de uma vez por todas.

Por mais defeitos que tivesse o visconde, Bella sabia que ele jamais agrediria uma mulher fisicamente.

— Bem, devo dizer que é um homem previsível, meu lorde. Ao longo dos últimos meses ameaçou esganar-me em diversas ocasiões.

— No entanto, decidi ser generoso, minha cara srta. Swan, apesar do inconveniente causado por essa situação.

— O quê? Não vai me esganar? Não imagina o quanto estou aliviada!

Edward respirou fundo, recusando-se a perder a calma.

— Estou disposto a oferecer mil libras para que deixe Londres e nunca mais volte a incomodar minha família.

A oferta, bem como o tom de ameaça em que era feita, era justamente o que Bella esperava. Por isso ela reagiu com calma, sorrindo enquanto dava alguns passos pelo aposento.

— Mil libras?

— Mais do que merece, e só por minha avó, que apreciavamuito sua companhia. Por ela faço esse sacrifício.

— Entendo.

— E então? Qual é sua resposta?

— Oh, desculpe-me! Não pensei que esperasse realmente uma resposta para proposta tão absurda.

— É tolice tentar me desafiar.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Não. Tolice seria aceitar mil libras, quando posso ter trinta mil.

— Nunca.

— A única maneira de impedir que isso aconteça, meu lorde, é casar-se comigo, e nós dois sabemos que isso é tão provável quanto Napoleão ser coroado rei da Inglaterra.

Edward aproximou-se dela com ar ameaçador. Bella conteve o impulso de correr. Sabia que ele não a agrediria. Fisicamente, pelo menos. As outras agressões eram suportáveis.

— Se pensa que vai conseguir me fazer aumentar a oferta, minha querida, está optando por um jogo perigoso. Minha oferta é mais do que justa.

— Não, senhor, ela é ofensiva. E agora, se isso é tudo...

— Eu estava enganado, srta. Swan.

— Como disse?

— Quando a julguei esperta... Agora vejo que não passa de uma tola.

Bella não podia discutir contra um argumento tão lógico. Certamente, só uma tola desafiaria um homem tão alto, forte e furioso. Mas, mesmo reconhecendo a própria estupidez, era incapaz de esquecer Jasper naquele horrível bangalô, sempre correndo o risco de ser preso ou morto.

Enfrentaria o próprio demônio para salvar o irmão.

— Suponho que acabaremos por descobrir se está correto ou não, meu lorde. E agora... — Ela se dirigiu à porta. — Peço que me dê licença. Preciso repousar, ou não terei forças para começar a cuidar de meu enxoval.

Ela ainda ouviu o visconde resmungar seu nome quando saía do salão e corria para a escada. Felizmente, ele não a seguiu. Mesmo assim, só um pouco mais tarde, quando embarcou na carruagem que a levaria para a casa de Alice, ela conseguiu respirar aliviada.

Por Deus! Agora estava mesmo encrencada.

— Entende o que peço? — Edward encarava a jovem criada com aquela expressão capaz de abalar até a mais férrea resolução.

— Eu... — A moça de cabelos castanhos e dentes salientes parecia perturbada. Havia ficado contente por ser abordada em pleno mercado por um cavalheiro tão elegante e fino. Nem em suas mais loucas fantasias imaginara tal evento. Agora, desejava ardentemente que ele nunca a houvesse visto. — Suponho que sim, senhor.

Edward estava impaciente. Depois de uma semana pensando numa forma de acabar com o noivado indesejado, seria tolice arruinar tudo agora. Era imperativo que conquistasse a cooperação dessa criada, ou não obteria sucesso.

— Algo a incomoda?

— Bem, não é próprio espionar a hóspede de minha senhora.

— Espionar? Absurdo! Só peço que me mantenha informado sobre os diversos planos de minha noiva. Ela não está habituada à sociedade londrina, e só quero evitar que cometa erros e gafes que poderiam causar constrangimentos. Além do mais— ele sorriu —, com toda honestidade, devo reconhecer que estou apaixonado demais para lamentar qualquer separação, mesmo que breve. Com sua ajuda, poderia adaptar meus horários de forma a passar com ela todo o tempo que for possível.

— Oh...

— Já sei. Deve pensar que sou um tolo romântico.

— Sim, muito romântico — ela suspirou.

— Então, aceita ser minha parceira?

A jovem mordeu o lábio.

— Não sei... Se lady Falker descobrir, vai me expulsar da casa. Não posso perder essa posição.

— Não tema. Ninguém jamais saberá.

— Mas...

— Além do mais, pretendo recompensá-la generosamente por qualquer informação que possa me dar. Será mais do que suficiente para compensar quaisquer riscos a que possa se expor por mim.

Um inconfundível brilho de ganância iluminou os olhos da criada, e Edward elogiou mentalmente seu valete, responsável pela escolha dessa serviçal em particular dentre todas integrantes da criadagem de lady Falker.

— Bem, suponho que não estarei prejudicando ninguém.

— Certamente que não. Na verdade, será de grande assistência para a srta. Swan, embora ela nem saiba que tem um anjo da guarda secreto.

— Eu, um anjo da guarda? Senhor, o que diria minha mãe? — ela riu.

— Não esqueça que esse acordo deve ficar apenas entre nós dois. Ninguém mais precisa saber dele.

— Não vou esquecer.

Consciente de que não podia demorar mais sem atrair atenções indesejadas, Edward inclinou a cabeça.

— Ótimo. Meu valete irá procurá-la todas as manhãs para informar-se sobre suas descobertas. Ele também levará sua recompensa. O trato é satisfatório?

A jovem suspirou e compôs uma expressão de desagrado.

— Não voltarei a vê-lo?

— Sem dúvida teremos alguns encontros — ele murmurou vagamente. — Agora preciso ir. Não me desaponte.

— Nunca — a criada prometeu, suspirando profundamente enquanto Edward se afastava.

Apesar do vento gelado de novembro e da multidão que circulava pelas ruas na região do mercado, Edward se sentia mais disposto e contente do que nos últimos dias, desde o confronto com a srta. Swan na casa que pertencera a sua avó.

Então ela acreditava poder roubar uma fortuna? Bem debaixo do seu nariz? Uma fortuna que, por direito, pertencia a ele? Bem, logo ela descobriria que ninguém vencia o visconde Cullen.

As mulheres eram imprevisíveis, sim, mas todas compartilhavam um ponto fraco: vaidade. A srta. Swan não se deixara subornar ou intimidar, mas uma boa humilhação pública a convenceria a aceitar sua oferta inicial e desaparecer da sociedade. Era inevitável.

Edward caminhava pela elegante Bond Street, satisfeito com o plano que traçara, quando se deparou com uma visão inesperada. A srta. Bella Swan parada diante de uma requintada loja de artigos femininos. Sua postura sugeria arrogância e ousadia.

Teria sido normal que nem a houvesse visto, levando em conta sua total ausência de encantos ou sofisticação, mas, como sempre acontecia quando ela estava por perto, Edward descobriu que o olhar era atraído como que por um ímã pelo perfil altivo, pelo queixo determinado e pelos caracóis mognos que caíam como uma cascata de seda emoldurando a pele de porcelana.

Não que a megera o fascinasse; não era isso. Não a observava por encontrar em seu ar inocente um bálsamo para um cavalheiro sufocado pelo excesso de experiência. Nem pela inteligência rara contida nos olhos chocolates.

Era apenas a ironia do conjunto. Uma mulher com aparência de anjo e um coração negro.

Só um tolo daria as costas para tal criatura. Ela não hesitaria em cravar uma faca na alma de um inimigo.

Sim, era essa a resposta, ela se convenceu. Por isso a observava. Pelos contrastes de sua personalidade e por cautela. Se sentia o peito oprimido sempre que a via... bem, devia ser a raiva que o consumia.

Respirando fundo, ele ergueu os ombros e decidiu tirar proveito do encontro inesperado. Quanto antes começasse sua campanha de humilhação pública, mais depressa ela fugiria para ir se esconder em algum recanto distante e obscuro, deixando-o em paz com a fortuna de sua família.

Bella virou-se a tempo de ver o cavalheiro se aproximando.

Mesmo de longe, ele detectou em seus olhos o alarme provocado por sua presença. Era evidente que ela se preparava para outra batalha.

Sorrindo, Edward continuava caminhando na direção dela, até que, já bem próximo, inclinou a cabeça, tocou o chapéu... e passou por ela como se nem a houvesse reconhecido.

Ele ouviu a contida exclamação de ultraje da dama ignorada, mas, estranhamente, foi o doce perfume de lavanda que ficou registrado em seus sentidos. Maldição! Sempre possuíra uma fraqueza por lavanda. Especialmente quando depositada sobre uma delicada pele de porcelana.

Não! Sem interromper seus passos, ele censurou o ridículo lampejo de interesse. Que importância tinha se a mulher se perfumava com lavanda? E se os olhos chocolate haviam sido obscurecidos por algo que poderia ser dor? Tudo que importava era que havia desferido o primeiro golpe.

Ainda naquela noite, todos os salões de Londres vibrariam com a deliciosa fofoca. Lorde Cullen havia ignorado publicamente a srta. Swan, uma mulher que, diziam os rumores, era sua noiva. Ela seria alvo de especulação e deboche por muitos dias.

E era exatamente isso que Edward desejava.

Oh, sim, um início bastante satisfatório, ele disse a si mesmo, forçando um sorriso que era quase dolorido em seus lábios tensos.

* * *

_Gente, esse livro é demais! Mas não pense que a Bella vai ficar triste pela falta de decoro do Edward , ela via se vingar... Ele apronta e ela responde a altura... Esse livro me ganhou por causa dela! Espero que gostem... Se deliciem vocês não vão se arrepender!_

_Até Quinta amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooooossss_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Hoje nossa Bellinha vai entrar em ação kkk... Ela não esqueceu o que o Edward fez não kkk... Então, bora ler... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward jantava sozinho em seu clube quando foi abordado de maneira ruidosa.

— Edward! — Lorde Emmett acomodou-se na cadeira vaga e estendeu as longas pernas. — Que surpresa encantadora!

O visconde olhou para o filho mais velho do duque de Harmond com ar perturbado. Era quase como olhar para um espelho. Primos por parte de mãe, eles tinham os mesmos traços de seus distantes ancestrais, e também compartilhavam a mesma medida de arrogância e orgulho. O que explicava por que haviam passado seus primeiros anos de vida numa ferrenha competição. Fosse nas cartas, nos esportes, nos cavalos, fosse com as mulheres, os dois disputavam a supremacia em tudo.

Felizmente, a maturidade transformara o relacionamento, que agora era de amizade temperada por fortes laços de lealdade. Emmett era a única pessoa no mundo em quem Edward realmente confiava.

O garçom serviu conhaque para os dois cavalheiros, que logo começaram a conversar.

— Nunca pensei que minha presença pudesse causar surpresa. Estou aqui quase todas as noites!

— Ah, mas isso foi antes de encontrar uma noiva. Agora deve comparecer a todos aqueles tediosos eventos sociais, seguir sua pretendida como um fiel sabujo e rosnar para qualquer cavalheiro que dela se aproxime.

Era a primeira vez que alguém mencionava sua situação de maneira tão clara e direta, e isso o perturbou.

— Presumindo que eu tenha uma noiva, posso garantir que o último lugar em que estaria seria atrás dela.

— Presumindo? Não sabe se tem ou não uma noiva?

— Se já ouviu os rumores, sabe que a herança de minha avó está condicionada ao meu casamento com a srta. Swan.

— Então você tem uma noiva. E devo dizer que estou magoado com isso. Não podia escrever para mim contando sobre suas núpcias iminentes? Vai ao menos me convidar para o casamento?

— Não seja mais estúpido do que precisa ser, Emmett. Não vai haver nenhum casamento.

— O quê? Vai abrir mão da herança? Que sorte a da srta. Swan! E que inusitada demonstração de nobreza de sua parte, Edward.

— Não vou abrir mão da fortuna. Não para a srta. Swan. Prefiro entregar todo o dinheiro à Fundação Cullen.

— Então o que vai fazer?

Edward relutava em divulgar seus planos, mesmo que para alguém tão próximo quanto o primo. Era uma sensação estranha, considerando que nunca fora importunado pela própria consciência.

— Tenho tudo sob controle — disse.

— É claro. Como ela é?

— Quem?

— A srta. Swan.

— Ora, ela é uma caçadora de fortunas! O que esperava de alguém dessa estirpe?

— Não sei... Uma megera com rosto de chaleira e corpo de rato faminto, talvez... Ou uma daquelas mulheres de ar piedoso que sempre comovem as mais velhas?

Edward riu com amargura.

— Primo, não podia estar mais longe da realidade.

— Ela é bonita?

— Como um anjo de Botticelli, com olhos capazes de tragar um homem e um corpo que poderia levar à loucura até um santo.

— Bom Deus! Acho que quero conhecer a srta. Swan!

Uma onda irracional de irritação invadiu o coração de Edward, eele reagiu com tom ferino.

— Quer ser roubado? Cansou de sua fortuna?

Emmett limitou-se a sorrir.

— Não, mas certamente adoraria conhecer um anjo de Botticelli. Talvez a considere digna do preço, afinal.

A srta. Swan sendo seduzida por esse patife contumaz?

Nunca!

A palavra passou por sua mente com a força de um relâmpago, causando grande desconforto. Só pensava assim por se preocupar com Emmett, ele disse a si mesmo em pensamento. Isabella Swan o sangraria até o último centavo. Era isso. Não considerava sua deliciosa doçura uma propriedade privada.

A ponto de prevenir o primo quanto à necessidade de manter-se distante da srta. Swan, Edward foi distraído por um súbito rumor de risadas e gritos nas salas externas. Levantando-se, ele olhou pela porta aberta.

Emmett o imitou, e havia um certo desgosto na expressão de seu rosto.

— O que está havendo? — perguntou o visconde.

— Deve ser uma briga entre cavalheiros embriagados. Ou algum tolo prestes a perder toda sua herança num jogo de cartas.

Edward sorriu. Londres podia ser um lugar perigoso para jovens cavalheiros com muito dinheiro e pouca experiência. Vira muitos jovens arruinados antes de poderem adquirir a sabedoria da maturidade.

— Sim, deve ser isso — ele concordou, um segundo antes de ver entrar um criado uniformizado.

Atrás dele, uma dúzia de nobres ruidosos invadiam o salão privado. O criado segurava pela coleira um pequenino macaco vestido numa ridícula casaca de cetim.

— Mas... o que é isso?

Ao ouvir sua pergunta, o criado soltou o macaco, que correu para a mesa de Edward.

— A srta. Swan me pediu para vir entregar esse adorável animal de estimação, bem como a resposta para sua questão.

Era um pesadelo! Só podia ser!

— Minha... questão?

— Sim, meu lorde. Ela corresponde ao amor declarado por meu lorde com todo o ardor de seu coração. E ficaria honrada em aceitar sua graciosa proposta de casamento.

Todos aplaudiram. Horrorizado, Edward olhou para o macaco, que brincava com o cordão de seu sapato.

Que megera inescrupulosa, fria e calculista...

Sem dúvida, ela decidira pôr em prática uma pequena vingança por seu comportamento naquela manhã. E, ao mesmo tempo, convencia toda a população masculina de Londres de que ele, visconde de Cullen, havia implorado para tê-la como esposa.

Agora, sim, ia esganá-la!

Mas antes precisava dar uma boa gargalhada, porque a situação era mesmo divertida.

Bella e Alice deixavam o teatro, e Alice se queixava do dúbio prazer de assistir a uma peça antiga e tediosa e ver um ator velho e feio representar Shakespeare sem a paixão conveniente ao texto.

— Não sabia que não apreciava o teatro — disse Bella.

Lembrando a falta de experiência da companheira nas questões sociais, Alice suspirou:

— Perdoe-me, querida. Minha disposição pouco tem a ver com o teatro. Tenho estado entediada e aborrecida ultimamente.

— Como pode dizer tal coisa? É jovem, linda e cheia de vida! Todas as mulheres a invejam!

Um brilho solitário cintilou nos olhos de Alice, que, delicada, abriu o leque para ocultar sua expressão.

— Talvez. De qualquer maneira, estou feliz por ter vindo ficar comigo. Senti falta de sua companhia.

— E eu da sua.

— É claro, isso não significa que aprovo inteiramente esse jogo perigoso que você pretende jogar com lorde Cullen.

— Não vamos voltar a esse assunto, Alice. Estou decidida.

— Eu sei, mas isso não impede que eu me preocupe. Lorde Cullen já está furioso com o testamento da avó. Se puser em prática essa idéia de enviar um macaco ao clube que ele frequenta... Francamente, temo que ele seja capaz de cometer um assassinato!

Depois do insulto público, Bella não conseguira refrear o impulso infantil de retaliação.

— Não subestimo lorde Cullen, Alice, mas também não quero perder uma oportunidade de ajudar Jasper. Essa pode ser a resposta para todas as minhas preces!

— Ora, esse seu irmão devia...

— Não! Recuso-me a ouvir uma só palavra contra Jasper! Mesmo que esteja errado, ele é a única família que tenho. E creio que ele aprendeu a lição.

— Pelo amor de Deus, por que tem sempre de ser tão ingênua com seu irmão?

— Alice, não quero discutir com você.

— É claro — suspirou ela. — Vamos nos sentar?

Lady Falker atravessou a multidão com destreza espantosa, repelindo os cavalheiros que buscavam atrair sua atenção e evitando as matronas que não poderia repelir com a mesma facilidade. Bella se deixou conduzir ao pequeno camarote onde às duas se sentaram lado a lado.

Elas conversavam sobre algumas matronas presentes, mulheres que, por conta de relações distantes com o falecido marido de Alice, julgavam-se no direito de importuná-la com conselhos e opiniões não solicitadas, quando lady Falker emitiu uma exclamação de espanto.

— O que foi? — estranhou Bella.

— Parece que seu noivo decidiu fazer uma rara aparição em sociedade.

— Edward? Onde?

— Ali, no camarote de sua família. E ele veio acompanhado... por outra mulher.

Bella viu aquele que deveria ser seu marido sentado em um confortável camarote em local privilegiado. Ele estava muito elegante em sua casaca preta, mas a mulher que o acompanhava usava um vestido que era um convite à pneumonia, tal a amplitude do decote. Uma meretriz, sem dúvida, mas dona de uma beleza capaz de atrair os olhares de todos os homens presentes.

— Quem é ela, Alice?

— A mulher atende pelo nome de Jéssica. Dizem que é a cortesã mais cara de Londres.

Bem, pelo menos ele parecia possuir bom gosto.

— E estranho — prosseguiu lady Falker. — Lorde Cullen sempre foi um patife renomado, mas nunca exibiu publicamente suas numerosas amantes. Pelo contrário. Sua discrição é famosa na sociedade.

— Discrição? Ele abandonou a pobre srta. Denali no altar! — Bella recordou o escândalo que havia abalado à sociedade havia quase quatro anos. — O que há de discreto nisso?

— É verdade. Mas, depois disso, ele tem se esforçado para impedir que seu nome seja ligado ao de qualquer outra mulher. O que me faz pensar... O que o fez abrir mão de seus hábitos justamente hoje?

Uma onda de raiva invadiu o coração de Bella. Não era preciso ter grande inteligência para compreender o gesto de lorde Cullen.

— Ele quer me embaraçar—disse. — Afinal, os rumores sobre nosso noivado já correm pela cidade. Ele pretende humilhar-me exibindo sua amante em um evento no qual também estou presente.

— Mas como ele soube que você estaria aqui?

Sim, como ele soubera? Não havia explicação.

— Não sei, mas logo descobrirei. Por hora, preciso decidir o que fazer com meu noivo traidor e desleal.

— Pode criar uma cena...

— Temo que ele esteja exatamente esperando por isso.

— O quê?

— Então não percebe? Lorde Cullen não tem argumentos concretos para contestar o testamento da avó. Mas, se eu provar que sou inadequada ao título de viscondessa Cullen, não seria difícil encontrar um juiz favorável à abolição da cláusula que me dá direito a metade da herança. Não posso correr o risco de envolver-me num escândalo.

— Então... não vai fazer nada?

Podia ir embora. Ou podia ficar e fingir que não havia notado seu noivo em companhia de uma meretriz quase nua.

Mas as duas alternativas fariam dela motivo de deboche por toda a cidade.

Não suportaria. Não estava em sua natureza oferecer a outra face. Não quando a questão envolvia o famigerado lorde Cullen.

— Na verdade, creio que devo ir ao encontro de Edward e dar a ele os parabéns por ter tido a sorte de atrair a atenção de tão bela mulher.

Alice riu com incredulidade.

— Ficou maluca, Isabella? No momento em que entrar naquele camarote, você vai se tornar o centro das fofocas de toda a cidade!

Uma expressão determinada endureceu o rosto da jovem.

— Lorde Cullen já cuidou para que isso ocorra, independente da minha reação.

— Sim, mas...

— Escute-me, Alice. Posso ficar aqui e tornar-me um alvo patético de piadas e escárnio, ou posso demonstrar que sou indiferente ao óbvio desdém de meu noivo — ela revelou enquanto se levantava.

— Oh, céus — Alice gemeu apavorada. — Prevejo um desastre!

— Acalme-se, Alice. E confie em mim.

Enquanto desempenhava o papel de sedutor experiente, Edward permanecia atento à entrada do teatro, e por isso soube quando Isabella Swan chegou. Mesmo que não registrasse visualmente sua chegada, com certeza a teria sentido pelo arrepio em sua pele e pelo pulsar acelerado de seu coração. Tinha a sensação de poder aspirar seu perfume de lavanda.

Era irritante! Não queria reagir dessa maneira a uma mulher que afirmava detestar. Se o corpo não respondia à mulher sentada a seu lado, uma bela e talentosa cortesã famosa em toda a cidade...

Edward aproximou-se de Jéssica e tocou a linha de seu decote. Logo a srta. Swan estaria deixando a cidade coberta de vergonha.

Então poderia esquecê-la, ele prometeu a si mesmo.

Ou melhor, não a esqueceria completamente, graças ao macaco que corria por sua casa e enlouquecia os criados. Ficara furioso com a provocação, mas não fora capaz de atirar na rua a deliciosa e divertida criatura.

— Confortável, minha bela Jéssica? — ele perguntou, tentando não pensar em Bella.

— Tanto quanto é possível enquanto todos olham para nós.

— Deve estar habituada a ser o centro das atenções. Sua beleza é extraordinária!

Ela sorriu, mas havia um grande desconforto em seus olhos escuros.

— Temo não ter compreendido seu desejo de vir ao teatro, meu lorde.

Ele encolheu os ombros, incapaz de confessar a verdade. Sabia que a mulher não ficaria satisfeita por saber que só estava ali com o propósito de embaraçar sua noiva.

— Quero plantar a semente da inveja nas almas de todos os cavalheiros de Londres, é claro.

— Lisonjeiro, mas sei que não deseja a notoriedade. E os cavalheiros de Londres já o invejam. Poderíamos aproveitar melhor à noite se estivéssemos sozinhos. Meus... talentos adaptam-se melhor a ambientes privados.

— Mais tarde, bela Jéssica. Mais tarde...

— Está repetindo a mesma promessa desde que me procurou. Começo a me perguntar o que realmente quer de mim, Edward.

— Algumas horas de seu tempo — ele murmurou depois de beijá-la no rosto.

— Por quê?

— Creio ser evidente, não?

— Deveria ser... mas não sei se compreendo seu objetivo.

— Eu... — Percebendo que lady Falker estava sozinha em seu camarote, ele ergueu o corpo na cadeira e franziu a testa. — Para onde ela foi?

— Algum problema, meu lorde?

— Nada que deva preocupá-la. — Bella havia deixado o teatro? Não podia ser. Ela nunca reconheceria que havia conseguido ferir seu orgulho. Mas... para onde havia ido?

— Francamente, Edward, você é um cavalheiro intrigante — Jéssica dizia a seu lado. — Não estou acostumada a ser tratada com essa falta de atenção.

Edward tentou conter um suspiro frustrado. Agora que Bella saíra de cena, poderia dedicar o resto da noite ao prazer. Infelizmente, não conseguia se interessar pela bela cortesã.

— Perdoe-me — disse com um sorriso forçado. — Receio estar distraído esta noite.

— Quem é ela?

— Como?

Jéssica riu.

— Não tive a requintada educação das finas damas de seu conhecimento, meu lorde, mas sei tudo que se pode saber sobre os homens. A única coisa que pode distraí-lo em minha presença é outra mulher.

— Jéssica, eu...

A frase não foi concluída, porque a cortina do camarote se abriu inesperadamente para revelar uma beleza de cachos mognos e rosto determinado.

— Edward, que encantadora surpresa! Não sabia que estaria aqui esta noite.

Ele se levantou e encarou a mulher que deveria estar encolhida de vergonha. Não havia como negar sua beleza. Nem mesmo o brilho beligerante em seus olhos conseguia reduzir o encanto de sua doce inocência. E aquele perfume...

Edward ergueu os ombros. A mulher era o inimigo! Se queria se deliciar com perfumes e olhares, tinha a seu lado uma cortesã mais do que disponível e ansiosa para agradar-lhe.

Com esforço, ele adotou um ar casual e distante.

— Bella...

Ela abriu o leque e o encarou com desprezo e altivez.

— Por que não me disse que viria ao teatro, menino travesso? A pobre Alice vai ficar muito aborrecida com você.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não sabia o que o esperava. Acusações estridentes. Uma bofetada. Até um ataque violento. Mas não aquele charme ensaiado.

— Oh, sim?

— De certo. Ela detesta multidões, mas eu me recusei a vir sozinha.

— De fato? Começo a me perguntar se existem limites para sua ousadia.

— Poucos, como vai acabar descobrindo.

Edward se divertia com a atitude de Bella. A mulher possuía mais coragem e ousadia do que qualquer outra pessoa que já havia conhecido.

Que outra dama teria coragem de abordá-lo em público estando ele em companhia de uma amante?

— Talvez não tenha notado, querida, mas estou bastante ocupado no momento — Edward disse com um sorriso debochado.

— Como poderia deixar de notar presença tão encantadora? Não vai nos apresentar?

— Apresentar?... — Por Deus, a mulher não possuía decência? — Não, não vou. Não seria próprio.

— Bobagem! Que importância tem uma pequena impropriedade entre nós, Edward? — Ela se virou para a mulher que o acompanhava e sorriu. — Boa noite. Sou Isabella Swan, noiva de Edward.

Jéssica olhou para o visconde com um misto de surpresa e ressentimento.

— Noiva?

— Sim, noiva — Bella confirmou, sem notar ou sem seimportar com o súbito silêncio que dominava o teatro. — Não é isso, meu querido?

Ele ergueu os ombros.

— Se prefere dar esse nome...

— É claro que sim! Que mulher não desejaria ser a noiva de um cavalheiro de tão nobre virtude, tão inabalável integridade e tão óbvia moralidade?

— Uma mulher sensata — ele murmurou, sem compreender como podia estar tão furioso e ainda se divertir com a situação.

— Bem, já determinamos que nunca fui um modelo de sensatez. — A cortina do palco começou a ser erguida, e ela se sentou na cadeira que o visconde deixara vaga. — Vejam, a apresentação vai começar.

— Não pode permanecer aqui.

— Por que não? Odeio ferir as sensibilidades de Alice, mas a visão de seu camarote é muito melhor! Prometo que não vou importuná-lo.

— Isabella...

— Sim, Edward?

— Quero falar com você. Em particular.

— No intervalo, meu querido.

Jéssica caminhou para a saída do camarote. Edward a deteve.

— Não pode ir...

Ela sorriu.

— Ao contrário de você, meu lorde, sei reconhecer uma oponente superior. Além do mais, procuro nunca me mostrar em público ao lado de uma mulher muito mais jovem do que eu. Não é bom para os negócios.

Edward riu. Pensando bem, era um alívio não ter de inventar desculpas para não passar a noite em seus braços.

— Meu coche a levará para casa.

— Não se incomode, meu lorde. Não terei dificuldades para encontrar um substituto.

— Suponho que não — ele reconheceu, levando a mão dela aos lábios. — Espero que me perdoe.

— Guarde sua piedade para si mesmo, Edward. Tenho a sensação de que vai precisar dela.

Bella não conseguia ouvir a conversa atrás de si. Edward tentava convencer a mulher a ficar? Certamente não se conformaria com um final tão abrupto para sua noite de decadência. Mesmo que estivesse apenas usando a cortesã para livrar-se de uma noiva indesejada...

Ou Jéssica tentava convencer Edward a acompanhá-la?

Um medo súbito a invadiu. Não havia considerado a possibilidade de Edward abandoná-la no camarote para partir em companhia da amante.

Se ele desejava realmente humilhá-la, não poderia haver meio mais eficiente. A sociedade comentaria o golpe esmagador por muitos anos.

Apavorada, ela conteve a respiração enquanto esperava por um desfecho para a situação. A cortina do camarote se abriu. Bella nem respirava enquanto aguardava. Depois, ao ouvir os passos que dela se aproximavam, soltou o ar que mantivera retido nos pulmões e voltou a respirar.

Então, ele não havia partido. Por outro lado...

Dedos frios agarraram sua nuca.

— Tem certeza de que deseja sentar-se tão perto do balcão? Pode acabar caindo... — ele sussurrou bem perto de seu ouvido.

Convencendo-se de que o arrepio que sentia era de apreensão, não uma resposta ao contato físico, Bella endireitou a espinha dorsal.

— Oh, não se preocupe, meu lorde. Eu retornaria.

— Como a praga?

— Essa comparação não é muito lisonjeira para sua noiva. Não é de estranhar que sua espalhafatosa acompanhante tenha decidido deixá-lo tão repentinamente.

— Espalhafatosa — ele repetiu rindo. — Estou detectando uma nota de ciúme?

— De maneira nenhuma. Inveja, meu lorde. Que mulher não invejaria tanta beleza? Pena que ela tenha sido forçada a comercializá-la para sobreviver.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um instante, como se a resposta o houvesse surpreendido. Lentamente, ele a soltou e acomodou-se na cadeira a seu lado. Os atores representavam no palco, mas nenhum dos dois fingia estar interessado na peça.

— Jéssica parecia bem satisfeita — Edward respondeu, passando um braço por cima do encosto da cadeira de Bella.

Ignorando a sensação provocada pela proximidade física, ela o encarou séria. Não podia revelar medo ou insegurança, ou Edward a devoraria viva.

— Certamente que sim, meu lorde. Ela é paga para parecer satisfeita. No entanto, duvido que uma mulher possa ser feliz oferecendo-se para uma interminável fileira de cavalheiros.

— Moralismo?

— Compreensão, senhor. Sei o que é estar sozinha e ter de cuidar de si mesma. Uma mulher tem poucas escolhas. Não fosse por sua avó, não sei o que teria sido de mim.

— Se espera conquistar meus bons sentimentos, saiba que não os tenho.

— É o que dizem. E parece muito satisfeito com sua lamentável reputação.

— É melhor do que ser considerado tolo ou ingênuo.

— Ah, sim! Todos querem tirar proveito de você, não é, Edward?

— Todos? Não... O suficiente para que eu tenha aprendido a me proteger.

— Deve ser muito solitário.

— Eu? Solitário?

— É evidente que sim. Um cavalheiro que não confia em ninguém deve viver sempre sozinho.

— Tenho toda a companhia de que preciso.

— Sim, mas... é feliz?

— Você é?

Bella mordeu o lábio. Não era feliz. Como poderia, se o irmão corria perigo de morte? Era forçada a mentir e enfrentar um cavalheiro que a perturbava de um jeito que não conseguia compreender, e a existência pacata com que sempre sonhara em Oakgrove parecia distanciar-se mais e mais a cada dia.

Era irônico. Diferente de muitas amigas, nunca se rebelara contra o futuro que era esperado de uma jovem dama da sociedade. Não ansiava por aventuras nem sonhava viver flertes ousados. Não desejava viajar pelo mundo ou ser a sensação da temporada. Tudo que queria era um marido que a tratasse com bondade e respeito e uma família a que pudesse se dedicar.

Sonhos simples, mas era como se desejasse ter a lua.

— Não — murmurou.

Edward se deteve, examinando sua expressão em busca de sinais de sinceridade. E então, como se não estivesse satisfeito com os próprios pensamentos, ele balançou a cabeça.

— Como conheceu minha avó?

— Eu a conheci em um chá de caridade a que compareci com Alice. Sua avó relatou ter sido grande amiga de minha avó na juventude, e convidou-me a ir visitá-la em sua casa. Creio que desejava rememorar os bons tempos de menina.

— E você, é claro, fingiu apreciar muito essas recordações.

— Não foi necessário fingir. Gostei realmente de ouvir relatos sobre a juventude de minha avó. Nem todas as pessoas são amargas e cínicas como você.

— Eu não seria tão cínico, se você não se houvesse esgueirado para dentro da casa de minha avó.

O homem era odioso!

— Não me esgueirei, meu lorde. Lady Cullen precisava de uma dama de companhia, e eu necessitava encontrar um trabalho remunerado. Não houve nada de errado ou questionável no arranjo.

— E por que a irmã de um barão precisaria de um emprego?

Bella foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta direta. Havia aprendido a se esquivar das mais perigosas questões relativas a seu irmão, mas de repente temia pelo que poderia revelar. Edward não era como os outros. Não só possuía uma inteligência aguçada como também era um oponente feroz. Se identificasse em seu discurso o menor motivo para suspeitar de Jasper, ele não descansaria enquanto não descobrisse a verdade com todos os seus detalhes sórdidos.

— Minha família sempre esteve em difícil situação financeira, como deve saber — disse.

— E mesmo assim, de acordo com os rumores, seu irmão vive de maneira esplêndida, embora um pouco reclusa, em algum lugar da Europa. Ele não provê seu sustento?

— Eu... prefiro manter-me independente.

Edward emitiu um som de desaprovação.

— Então, o imprestável de seu irmão abandonou-a, e para recuperar sua situação, você concebeu um plano para usar minha avó na recuperação do luxo e da riqueza da família.

As palavras de condenação não deviam perturbá-la. Ouvira coisas semelhantes nos últimos meses, sempre no mesmo tom. Mas, de repente, sentia-se à beira das lágrimas.

Devia ser a frustração por não poder defender o irmão de tantos insultos. Não podia ser outra coisa.

— Acredite no que quiser, meu lorde.

— Oh, é o que pretendo fazer.

Percebendo que tremia sob a força das emoções, Bella levantou-se de repente. Havia alcançado seu objetivo. Quaisquer que fossem os comentários no dia seguinte, certamente não tratariam de sua humilhação nem do desdém de Edward pela noiva.

— Agora, com sua licença, creio que devo retornar ao camarote de Alice.

Ele se levantou apressado e a segurou pelo braço.

— Pensei tê-la ouvido dizer que a visão daqui era melhor.

— A visão, certamente, mas o cheiro que paira no ar... É decididamente intolerável, meu lorde. Tenha uma boa noite. — E ela se retirou sem olhar para trás.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Preciso dizer que amo a Bella? O Edward acha que pode com ela... Mas tenho que confessar que até brigando, eles são lindooosss... Team Beward Forever kkkk..._

_Até Sabado Amores... Amanhã não vai dar para mim postar, vou extrair o dente do juizo... Então, Até sabado... Fiquem com Deus... Bom final de semana... Robsteijooossss_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi Meus amores... Como está o Sabado de você? Aprovetem muitooo *-*... No capitulo de hoje o Edward vai mudar de planos... Ele vai tentar seduzir nossa menina... Eu queria QUE ELE ME SEDUZISSE kkk... tão bom parei kkk... Então, Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella acordou tarde, fez a refeição matinal sozinha, apenas chá e torradas, e depois se dirigiu à sala dos fundos da casa. Não queria se esconder, como repetia para si mesma havia horas, nem evitava os visitantes que porventura pudessem surgir na adorável casa de lady Falker. Na verdade, a noite de insônia a deixara de mau humor.

Além do mais, preferia gozar de privacidade quando trabalhava em seus desenhos.

No geral, Bella era uma jovem muito modesta. Não julgava ter grande beleza ou inteligência superior, e sua força interior era apenas consequência da necessidade de sobreviver sozinha, depois do desastre protagonizado pelo irmão.

Mas era vaidosa com relação aos seus desenhos. Sempre tivera talento especial para capturar uma cena ou uma situação com grande honestidade. Não tentava suavizá-las ou amenizá-las. Nem buscava apenas a beleza para registrar em seus traços. Em vez disso, preferia captar o sentimento do momento: felicidade, terror, tristeza ou perda.

No momento, concentrava-se em uma criada que vira parada ao lado da estrebaria naquela manhã. Por alguma razão, a atitude dissimulada da serviçal chamara sua atenção. Havia algo de furtivo em sua expressão, como se esperasse abandonar seus deveres e sair sem ser notada, ou mesmo ir ao encontro de um amante.

Sem notar a movimentação dos outros criados, Bella mergulhava no projeto capturando a expressão que mesclava medo e excitação, uma combinação que havia iluminado os traços de outra forma sem encantos. Ainda trabalhava quando, pouco depois, a porta da sala se abriu, e ela abandonou o carvão com evidente relutância.

Alice estava elegante como sempre. Adulta, ela era muito diferente da menina que preferia pescar e subir em árvores a imitar as grandes damas da sociedade.

— Bem, você conseguiu, minha querida — ela anunciou com tom dramático, os olhos brilhando entusiasmados.

— Consegui... o quê? — Bella perguntou enquanto limpava os dedos em um pano.

— Toda a cidade comenta sua atitude ousada no teatro ontem à noite.

— Oh... E o que estão dizendo?

— Dizem que o visconde finalmente encontrou alguém à sua altura.

Bella riu incrédula. Se soubessem! A sociedade não estaria tão impressionada se percebesse que havia sido o desespero, aliado a uma dose de tolice, que a levara a se comportar de forma tão atrevida.

— Gostaria de ter essa mesma confiança.

— Por quê? Está arrependida?

— Do que fiz ontem? Não. Da decisão de receber minha partena herança de lady Cullen? Talvez...

— Não precisa se casar, minha querida.

— Infelizmente, não tenho alternativa. E estou determinada a ir até o fim disso.

— Oh, seria capaz de esganar Jasper por isso!

— Alice, por favor! Já determinamos que não voltaria a criticar meu irmão.

— Está bem, como quiser.

— Obrigada.

— Em vez disso, vamos almoçar e decidir o que fazer com nossa tarde.

Em outras circunstâncias, Bella teria adorado explorar Londres e visitar todos os salões culturais com que tanto sonhara. Mas as circunstâncias não eram normais. Como poderia relaxar, sabendo que Edward a espreitava?

Por outro lado, não poderia passar o resto da vida escondida na casa de Alice. Não só enlouqueceria de tédio como não suportaria parecer covarde.

— Se quiser — respondeu.

Antes que Alice pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o mordomo da casa entrou na sala e inclinou-se respeitoso.

— Com licença, minha lady. Lorde Cullen deseja falar com a srta. Swan.

Bella levou a mão ao peito. Não esperava que ele fosse procurá-la na elegante residência de lady Falker.

— Edward está aqui?

— Sim, senhorita. No salão principal.

— Como ele ousa? — Alice protestou irritada, virando-se para Bella com ar solidário. — Podemos mandá-lo embora, querida. Não precisa falar com ele.

Era uma oferta tentadora. Adoraria ver o arrogante intruso ser expulso da casa.

Mas, recuperando o bom senso, Bella compreendeu que seria uma satisfação fugaz, porque logo teria de enfrentá-lo.

— Obrigada, Alice, mas ele retornaria.

— E nós o mandaríamos embora novamente.

— Lorde Edward é capaz de promover uma cena constrangedora em público, caso eu me negue a recebê-lo. Prefiro ouvir o que ele tem a me dizer em ambiente privado.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, tenho certeza. Ele não vai me matar no seu salão principal, vai?

— Quem pode saber? Lorde Cullen é imprevisível!

— Não tema. Tudo vai acabar bem.

Bella sorriu para a amiga e seguiu o mordomo até o salão principal da casa, onde Edward a esperava com aparência serena e controlada. O que ele poderia desejar, afinal? Queria intimidá-la? Ameaçá-la? Jogá-la sobre um ombro e levá-la até o precipício mais próximo?

Não. Ele não poderia atacá-la. E só a intimidaria se assim permitisse.

Mais calma, ela respirou fundo enquanto o mordomo se retirava do elegante salão e fechava a porta.

— Queria falar comigo, meu lorde? — perguntou, tentando ignorar a palpitação provocada pela proximidade do elegante visconde.

Como podia se sentir tão impressionada por um homem que afirmava detestar?

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto ele a examinava com um olhar intenso, registrando na memória a palidez do rosto delicado.

— Trouxe o restante de seus pertences, srta. Swan. — Ele apontou para uma valise deixada sobre o sofá.

Bella franziu a testa, verdadeiramente intrigada.

— Não precisava se incomodar com isso. Um criado poderia ter trazido minhas coisas.

— E privar-me da oportunidade de passar alguns momentos na companhia de minha querida noiva? Não seja absurda.

O tom debochado a perturbou. Não que estivesse surpresa. Ele já havia demonstrado com clareza que pretendia tornar esse noivado tão difícil quanto fosse possível.

— O que deseja, meu lorde?

— Essa é uma pergunta perigosa.

— Além de ter minha cabeça numa bandeja — ela acrescentou com tom seco.

— Não se trata do que desejo, mas do que você quer, srta. Swan.

— Não entendi.

— Qual é seu preço, minha cara? Quanto quer para encerrar de vez essa situação cômica?

De repente ela entendia. Edward não conseguira humilhá-la, como havia planejado, não o suficiente para fazê-la fugir apavorada, e agora era forçado a recorrer novamente à simples intimidação.

Felizmente, fora criada em uma casa habitada por muitos cavalheiros, como o visconde, todos adeptos de tais táticas para manipulá-la. Há muito tempo ela havia aprendido a enfrentar tais ataques e superá-los.

— Quer a verdade, meu lorde?

— Se for capaz disso...

— Não há nada que possa oferecer-me.

— E isso significa...

— Não considero nosso noivado cômico.

— Deve estar maluca — ele reagiu tenso. — Não quer ser minha esposa. E posso garantir que prefiro ser afogado e esquartejado a considerar a remota possibilidade de transformá-la em lady Cullen.

Afogado e esquartejado? Bem, a imagem era bem... explícita.

Nenhuma mulher devia ser tola o bastante para desejar lorde Edward como marido. Como noivo, o homem era um total desastre.

— Esse era o desejo de sua avó. Devo respeitá-lo.

— Ah! E o meu desejo?

— Ninguém pode arrastá-lo para a capela, meu lorde. Se não quer se casar comigo, não há nada que o obrigue a isso.

— Nada além de trinta mil libras.

— Uma soma insignificante para alguém em sua posição, certamente.

— É isso que diz a si mesma para aplacar sua consciência?

Bella sentiu-se atingida pelo golpe direto. E não queria considerar a própria consciência. Não até Jasper estar seguro. Até lá, não suportaria refletir sobre seu comportamento menos que honroso.

— Minha consciência não precisa ser aplacada. Nunca pedi nem tentei extorquir nada de lady Cullen.

— Mas está mais do que preparada para agarrar a fortuna que lhe é oferecida.

— Já disse que estou apenas atendendo ao último desejo de sua avó.

— É claro. E está mais do que satisfeita por ter de tornar-se minha esposa.

— Eu não diria satisfeita, mas... resignada.

Edward a encarou em silêncio por um instante. Depois, percebendo que ela não se deixaria intimidar, recuou.

— Muito bem — respondeu com um suspiro.

Bella não gostava da expressão determinada que surgia repentinamente no rosto do visconde.

— Se não tem mais nada a dizer, meu lorde...

— Não tenho. Não neste momento. Mas esteja certa de que voltaremos a nos ver em breve, minha querida. De fato, pode contar com isso.

— Não, não. É muito sem graça — Edward decretou enquanto despia a casaca e a entregava ao valete. — Talvez a azul com pespontes prateados.

— Meu lorde já o desconsiderou por ser muito frívolo.

— Sim?

— Sim. E o púrpura por ser muito exuberante, o preto por ser muito sóbrio, o cinza por ter botões ridículos, o verde...

Edward ergueu uma das mãos para calar o serviçal. Via de regra, não era um empregador muito exigente. Gostava de botas bem polidas, do banho quente e perfumado com óleo de sândalo e das refeições servidas no conforto de sua biblioteca, em vez de sentar-se sozinho no imenso salão de jantar. Mas, acima de tudo, preferia cuidar das próprias necessidades a estar sempre tropeçando num exército de criados.

— Já entendi, Ale. É claro que preciso conversar com meu alfaiate. Parece que ele encheu meu guarda-roupa de casacos inadequados.

— Se quiser me dizer quais são seus planos para esta noite, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo a escolher o traje adequado.

— Meus planos são simples, Alec. Pretendo aterrorizar minha doce noiva e fazê-la fugir assustada.

— Ah, bem... Não creio que o tenha compreendido, meu lorde.

— É simples, Alec. A srta. Swan já demonstrou que não desistirá de seu propósito ridículo por conta de suborno, intimidação ou humilhação. Só me resta assustá-la para fazê-la reconhecer a derrota.

— Entendo. E como pretende apavorá-la, senhor?

Havia um tom de censura na voz do mordomo.

— Não me olhe com esse ar crítico, Alec. Por mais tentadora que seja a idéia de atirá-la ao Tamisa, sempre considerei repreensível todo tipo de violência física contra as mulheres. Meu plano consiste em tornar-me seu mais obstinado pretendente.

— Perdoe-me, senhor, mas não acha que com isso conquistará seu coração?

— Se ela tivesse um coração... Para minha sorte, a srta. Swan é totalmente desprovida de sentimentos de ternura ou afeição. Ela está convencida de que fugirei antes de subir ao altar e a deixarei livre para reclamar toda a fortuna. Se a convencer de que pretendo realmente torná-la minha esposa, ela acabará por desistir da farsa.

— E se ela não desistir?

— Bem, nesse caso terei de considerar medidas mais drásticas.

— Muito bem, senhor. Agora, quer experimentar a casaca cor de vinho com botões dourados?

— Perfeita!

Edward observava sua presa protegida pelas sombras do salão dourado e branco de lady Hulford.

Devia estar zangado. Não só enfrentara mais uma derrota em suas obstinadas tentativas de envergonhar Isabella Swan para fazê-la desistir do noivado como ela resistia corajosamente às suas tentativas de intimidação.

Mas, por alguma razão estranha, não estava nem mesmo desapontado por ter de mudar de tática e continuar o jogo.

Bella atravessava o salão em seu delicado vestido de cetim salmão e, enquanto caminhava, atraía os olhares de muitos cavalheiros ali presentes. Seria até agradável atacá-la com outras armas, agora que pensava nisso.

Se pudesse provar sua doçura e, ao mesmo tempo, fazê-la aprender uma dura lição sobre os riscos de tentar roubar qualquer coisa dele, tanto melhor.

Afastando-se da parede, Edward começou a contornar o salão. Era astuto demais para adotar um caminho reto até a vítima. Bella ainda nem tinha conhecimento de sua presença no tedioso evento. Era preferível surpreendê-la a ser forçado a persegui-la no meio da multidão.

Evitando as debutantes reunidas em torno da mesa de refrescos e as perigosas matronas que conversavam perto dos vãos de palmeiras, ele finalmente conseguiu alcançar a primeira coluna. Só parou quando se colocou diretamente atrás de sua traiçoeira noiva, estendendo a mão para deslizar um dedo pela pele macia de seu ombro nu.

Ultrajada pelo contato íntimo e inesperado, Bella virou-se furiosa, contendo-se ao identificar o autor de tão ousado gesto.

— Edward — murmurou desanimada.

— Boa noite. — Elegante, ele segurou sua mão e levou-a aos lábios para um beijo prolongado. — Posso dizer que está particularmente deliciosa esta noite?

— O que faz aqui?

Casualmente apoiado contra a coluna, o visconde cruzou os braços e sorriu.

— O que faria qualquer noivo fascinado. Deleito-me com o calor do sorriso de minha adorada. Ou melhor, tento deleitar-me. Não é exatamente generosa com seus sorrisos, minha querida.

— Se quer criar uma cena...

— Uma cena? Não sou eu quem está erguendo a voz como à mulher de um pescador.

Bella fechou a boca e olhou em volta. Os convidados os observavam com atenção e curiosidade, mas Edward não se surpreendia com isso. Durante algumas semanas, nenhum dos dois seria capaz de sair de casa sem atrair a atenção dispensada a artistas de circo. O noivado misterioso provocava a curiosidade maledicente da sociedade. E quando se comportavam como dois lunáticos, em vez de adotarem a conduta de gente normal e equilibrada...

— O que quer, meu lorde?

Ele se inclinou para frente e tocou seu queixo, enchendo os pulmões com o perfume de lavanda.

— Já disse que essa é uma pergunta perigosa. Mais ainda quando está usando um vestido criado para provocar as mais secretas fantasias de um homem.

Bella não conseguiu disfarçar o choque. Edward foi tomado por uma onda de satisfação.

— Pare com isso, Edward.

— Parar com o quê?

— Não continue me tocando como se eu fosse uma de suas meretrizes.

Ele riu. Nunca conhecera uma meretriz capaz de excitá-lo e enfurecê-lo ao mesmo tempo. Nem alguma outra que atormentasse seus pensamentos com idêntica tenacidade.

— Se fosse uma de minhas meretrizes, não estaríamos aqui, no meio de toda essa gente. E certamente não estaríamos cobertos por tantas roupas. — Ele se aproximou um pouco mais. — Por que não procuramos um aposento mais tranquilo para que eu possa demonstrar a que me refiro?

Corando intensamente, ela recuou de forma a escapar da proximidade.

— De maneira nenhuma.

— Por que tão determinada?

— Caso tenha deixado de notar esse detalhe, não sou uma de suas concubinas.

Recostando-se contra a coluna, Edward a encarou e notou seu ar tenso. Apesar do esforço para se mostrar crítica, ela não conseguia esconder a veia que pulsava rapidamente na base de seu pescoço, nem a incerteza que escurecia seus olhos.

Era estranho, mas precisava fazer um grande esforço para sufocar a ternura provocada por sua inocência perturbada.

— Ah, mas você é minha noiva, e isso implica uma maior intimidade. Logo estaremos tão próximos quanto podem estar um homem e uma mulher. Você será minha. Completamente minha, minha querida.

— Eu...

— Sim, doce Bella?

Ela respirou fundo e ergueu os ombros, recuperando a compostura numa reação surpreendente.

— Como soube que eu estaria aqui esta noite?

Não era o que Edward esperava. Ela devia estar constrangida, agitada... Trêmula, até. Não esperava vê-la alerta e desconfiada como estava.

Precisava encontrar uma resposta adequada sem revelar a verdadeira razão.

— Não são muitos os eventos nesta época do ano. É fácil deduzir quais serão escolhidos por essa ou aquela pessoa.

— Está mentindo.

— Estou?

— Certamente.

— Bem, talvez eu seja um místico.

— Ou... talvez tenha contratado alguém para me espionar.

Edward conteve um ataque de tosse que certamente o delataria. A mulher nunca reagia de acordo com o que era esperado?

— Que imaginação desconfiada você tem — ele conseguiu murmurar com tom debochado. — Acha que fico escondido, espreitando a residência de lady Falker, esperando que você apareça?

— Ainda não sei como consegue me seguir, mas esteja certo de que vou descobrir seus métodos.

Certo de que ela era astuta o bastante para desmascarar a criada espia, caso se dedicasse a isso, ele tratou de distraí-la.

— Que importância tem isso? Logo será minha esposa, e não só terá de manter-me informado sobre seu paradeiro em todos os momentos como terá de obter minha aprovação para ir e vir.

A repulsa provocada pela sugestão era evidente. Bella não era uma mulher que pudesse se adaptar à vida em cativeiro. Tivera total liberdade desde muito jovem, e isso ajudara a moldar sua personalidade.

— Aprovação?

Ele sorriu.

— Por certo. E devo preveni-la de que, nos primeiros meses do nosso casamento, pretendo mantê-la tão ocupada que nem pensará em buscar outros entretenimentos. Pensando bem, acho que devemos nos retirar para o meu bangalô de caça a fim de resguardarmos nossa privacidade. Será o cenário perfeito para nos dedicarmos às nossas explorações mais íntimas.

Bella empalideceu por um momento antes de corar intensamente.

— Espera assustar-me com essa conversa?

Edward riu. De certo esperava assustá-la. Infelizmente, estava descobrindo que era muito tentador imaginá-la no cenário idílico do bangalô isolado para onde se dirigia quando desejava caçar. Sozinho com ela, acabaria por esquecer que ela era apenas uma caçadora de fortunas disposta a tudo para garantir o próprio futuro. Nessas circunstâncias, poderia ceder ao desejo contra o qual lutava desde que ela invadira sua vida.

— Assustá-la? — disse, afastando-se repentinamente da coluna. — Por que se assustaria? Minha expectativa é despertar em você um certo entusiasmo, talvez... antecipação.

— Ah!

— Como disse?

— Nós dois sabemos que não tem nenhuma intenção de se casar comigo.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

— Bem, você não é minha primeira escolha. Nem mesmo a última, na verdade. Mas, como não se cansa de ressaltar, esse casamento representa o último desejo de minha avó. Sendo assim, só me resta buscar consolo no único benefício de atar-me a você por toda a eternidade. E esse é um benefício que pretendo desfrutar plenamente, minha querida,

— Edward, isso é...

— Ah, Bella, aí está você! — Surgindo repentinamente ao lado da amiga, lady Falker olhou para Edward com expressão beligerante antes de encará-la. — Temo ter desenvolvido uma terrível dor de cabeça. Importa-se se formos embora agora?

Bella nem tentou esconder o alívio.

— É claro que não. Podemos ir imediatamente. — E, olhando para o visconde, ela se inclinou graciosa. — Se me der licença, meu lorde...

— Se não tenho escolha... — Ele segurou sua mão para beijá-la mais uma vez. — Irei procurá-la amanhã para darmos um passeio pelo parque.

— Na verdade, eu...

— Sim, minha querida?

Lamentando não poder mandá-lo para o inferno, Bella forçou um sorriso frio. Afinal, estava decidida a convencê-lo de que desejava ser sua esposa.

— Será encantador, meu lorde.

Edward conteve o riso. Ah, sim, logo teria Bella Swan em seu devido lugar.

E depois poderia arrancá-la de seus pensamentos... e de seus sonhos.

Exatamente como devia ser.

Bella considerou dezenas de diferentes desculpas para evitar o encontro com Edward. Infelizmente, nenhuma delas era boa o bastante para escapar do próprio noivo.

Talvez uma doença? Algo contagioso e capaz de assustar até o mais determinado cavalheiro? Um súbito vermelhão ou algumas bolhas inflamadas? Uma febre?

No final, ela acabou concluindo que Edward jamais acreditaria nisso. Mesmo que estivesse a um passo da morte, ele desconfiaria de alguma trapaça para enganá-lo. Era inútil. Não escaparia do noivo sem revelar que estava apavorada.

Pronta para sair, Bella deixou a segurança acolhedora do quarto e desceu ao salão principal. Mais uma vez, uma súbita onda de desconforto a tomou de assalto. Não era surpreendente. Não depois da noite anterior.

Habituara-se ao desdém de Edward. Deus sabia que o suportara frequentemente ao longo do último ano. Mas, na noite anterior, ele se mostrara sedutor, charmoso e inteiramente viril. Uma combinação potente capaz de fazer tremer as pernas de qualquer donzela. Até mesmo uma donzela consciente de que tais atenções eram apenas mais uma etapa no esforço de afugentá-la.

O mordomo a esperava na porta do salão.

— Lorde Cullen a espera, senhorita.

— Obrigada. Por favor, diga ao lorde que irei encontrá-lo em alguns momentos.

— Certamente.

Sozinha, Bella ergueu os ombros. Edward estava apenas jogando. Não a intimidaria, a menos que permitisse.

Repetindo as palavras dezenas de vezes, ela caminhou lentamente para o hall de piso quadriculado. Foi difícil manter a compostura diante do homem alto e forte que ocupava quase todo o espaço da porta.

Ele sorriu, e Bella teve a impressão de que o coração saltaria pela boca.

Como inimigo, lorde Cullen era muito perigoso. Como sedutor... não havia quem pudesse superá-lo.

— Linda como sempre — ele a elogiou.

Ignorando os estúpidos saltos do coração, Bella ajeitou as luvas de couro.

— Muito obrigada, Edward.

— Pronta?

— Sim.

— Ótimo. — Ele a segurou pelo braço e levou para a porta mantida aberta pelo prestativo mordomo. — Espero que não se importe por eu ter trazido mais companhia.

— Companhia?— Ao entrar na carruagem, Bella viu o macaco sentado sobre o banco e riu. — Oh... que adorável! — disse, divertindo-se com o pequenino animal, que vestia roupas de um elegante cavalheiro.

Edward tomou as rédeas e, com um assobio, atraiu o macaco para seu colo, onde ele se acomodou satisfeito.

— Presumo que ainda se lembre desse pequeno amigo — disse, pondo o veículo em movimento.

— É claro que sim. Estou surpresa por ter ficado com ele.

— O que esperava? Que eu jogasse a pobre criatura na rua?

— Não! Esperava que... Bem, que o mandasse de volta para mim.

— Teria sido uma escolha mais sensata, considerando o caos que ele implantou em minha casa. Infelizmente, Brummel não suportaria viver longe de mim, não é, velho amigo?

—Brummel?

— E o nome que escolhi para ele.

Bella sorriu. Quem poderia imaginar que o frio e cruel visconde sem coração nutria uma paixão secreta por pequeninos animais peludos?

— Não creio que o Sr. Marcus Brummel riria da piada — ela comentou.

— No estado de desgraça em que se encontra atualmente, não temo sua ira. Além do mais, Beau sempre possuiu um surpreendente bom humor sob aquela aparência desdenhosa.

— É amigo dele?

— Sim, podemos dizer que sim.

Bella suspirou. Devia ter imaginado que o visconde era amigo de Brummel. Devia ser amigo do próprio príncipe! Homens de poder e influência sempre forjavam laços de amizade e consideração.

— Não me surpreende — ela respondeu com honestidade.

— Não gosta de Beau? Depois de todas as indignidades que ele sofreu?

— Não posso gostar ou deixar de gostar de alguém quenunca encontrei, meu lorde. O Sr. Marcus Brummel não é o tipo de homem que se interessa por simples damas de companhia.

Ele riu.

— Diz isso porque nunca cruzou o caminho dele. Se suspeitasse da existência de um anjo de cachos mognos na casa de minha avó, Brummel teria acampado na porta. Ele sempre apreciou belezas mais exóticas.

Bella não queria corar. Era ridículo. O cavalheiro era um mestre da sedução! Sabia o que dizer para fazer uma donzela sentir-se lisonjeada e envolvida.

— Muito gentil de sua parte, Edward. Mas suspeito de que línguas afiadas sejam instrumentos essenciais para os velhacos bem-sucedidos.

— Ah! — Edward riu, em vez de ficar zangado ou ofendido como ela esperava que acontecesse. — Creio que fomos insultados, Brummel. Deve haver uma penalidade para tanta impertinência! O que disse? Ah, sim... Brummel sugere que você seja penalizada com um beijo.

Era difícil permanecer indiferente diante de provocações tão diretas.

— Oh, realmente?

— Bem, trata-se de uma questão de justiça.

— Pois seu amigo Brummel deveria saber que não ofereço meus beijos a bestas mal-educadas.

— Eu não me referia ao macaco.

— Nem eu.

A gargalhada cortou o ar frio do parque. Bella teve de reconhecer que a beleza do visconde era única. Se já era atraente quando estava zangado e ressentido, quando ria... Oh, quando ria ele se tornava irresistível!

— Esse foi um golpe direto, minha querida. Mas, mesmo estando ferido, não vou esquecer que me deve um beijo.

— Cobrar dívidas de justiça é o único meio pelo qual obtêm beijos, meu senhor?

— Não. Só recorro a esse estratagema quando é necessário, meu bem. Via de regra, meu charme fatal é suficiente.

— Sempre o considerei fatal, mas nunca por conta do charme.

— Porque nunca o empreguei em sua presença.

— E agora decidiu usá-lo?

Edward deteve a carruagem para encará-la diretamente.

— O que pretendo é criar o ambiente propício para nos conhecermos melhor — ele esclareceu finalmente.

— Por quê?

— E óbvio, não? O Natal se aproxima, e embora você não se importe com a idéia de casar-se com um estranho, confesso que não aprecio tal perspectiva. Um marido deve saber coisas sobre sua esposa, mesmo que seja apenas sua cor preferida ou se ela prefere o lado esquerdo ou o direito da cama.

Casamento. Marido. Edward. Cama.

De repente ela sentia o cérebro paralisado pela mistura de informações. Foi preciso respirar fundo para recuperar o equilíbrio.

Não. Era apenas um truque. Mais uma maneira de tentar privá-la de sua parte na herança. O inferno congelaria antes de Edward tomá-la por esposa.

— Um estranho? — Bella sorriu. — Pensei que já soubesse tudo que há para saber sobre mim. Afinal, não passo de uma fria caçadora de fortunas que engana mulheres idosas e solitárias para roubar-lhes o dinheiro.

— Sim, tem razão. Mas, como estamos fadados a nos casar, quero ter a esperança de encontrar mais do que ganância nesse seu coração gelado.

— Fadados?

— Não acha que o termo é apropriado ao dilema que vivemos?

— De jeito nenhum. O casamento não e inevitável. Temos uma opção.

— Sim, e já fizemos nossa escolha, ao que parece. A menos que tenha mudado de idéia...

— Não.

— Então estamos presos um ao outro. Não seria preferível nos conhecermos um pouco melhor antes de proferirmos nossos votos?

O que poderia dizer? Que preferia permanecer distante e ser sua inimiga? Seria ridículo.

— Se quiser — ela resmungou.

— Perfeito.

Edward entregou as rédeas ao cavalariço que seguira a seu lado, obediente e silencioso, durante todo o trajeto. Depois saltou para o pavimento.

— O que está fazendo? — Bella indagou intrigada.

— Pensei que gostaria de caminhar um pouco. É difícil conversar e controlar os cavalos ao mesmo tempo. Venha, minha querida, vamos... nos conhecer melhor.

Bella parecia calma, mas, enquanto passeavam pelo parque, Edward podia notar seu nervosismo em pequenos gestos. O fato de também estar nervoso e até sofrer pequenos tremores sempre que a mão dela se movia sobre seu braço... Bem, esse era um contratempo com o qual não contava e que tentava ignorar.

De qualquer maneira, já se conformara com a desagradável realidade. Isabella Swan era uma mulher, e ele era um homem. Um homem viril. Era inevitável que a proximidade despertasse certas sensações.

Respirando fundo e enchendo os pulmões com o ar perfumado de lavanda, Edward preparou-se para a batalha. Não seria uma sedução, mas a guerra!

— Está com frio?

— O vento é cortante — ela admitiu.

— Aqui. — Com um movimento elegante, Edward removeu dos ombros o pesado manto com capuz e o colocou sobre os ombros de Bella. — Isto a manterá aquecida.

— Mas... você vai congelar!

— Acho que sobreviverei — Edward sorriu. — Além do mais, como seu noivo, é um prazer assegurar seu conforto.

Ela parou de respirar por uma fração de segundo antes de sorrir.

— Por Deus, Edward, está quase conseguindo me convencer de que é um cavalheiro.

— Oh, mas eu jamais desejei conquistar tão monótono título.

— Prefere ser um patife perigoso?

Ele riu.

— Prefiro viver de acordo com minhas próprias regras, em vez de seguir as normas ditadas por idiotas desprovidos de alegria ou entusiasmo.

— Por sorte tem dinheiro, títulos e posição que permitem essa atitude de afronta à sociedade. Nem todas as pessoas desfrutam a mesma sorte.

— Detecto em sua voz um traço de amargura, doce Bella? Anseia secretamente desafiar a convenção sem se importar com as consequências?

— Na verdade, receio ser bastante convencional. Nunca busquei nem desejei mais do que uma vida simples e pacata no campo com uma família a quem me dedicar. É tedioso, eu sei, mas para mim seria o paraíso.

Edward foi tomado por uma súbita e inexplicável urgência de tomá-la nos braços e afirmar que seu sonho não era aborrecido, mas semelhante ao que ele mesmo alimentara até Tanya proporcionar uma amarga lição sobre confiança, esmagando-o no processo. A srta. Bella Swan dizia amar animais de estimação, crianças e borboletas, como se com isso acreditasse poder dissipar suas suspeitas.

— Perdoe-me se não consigo acreditar no que diz, senhorita.

— Por quê?

— Porque já lhe ofereci uma boa soma para ir viver tranquila no campo. Se quisesse realmente um chalé simples e uma existência de prazeres bucólicos, teria agarrado essa oportunidade.

— Eu... — ela desviou o olhar como se temesse revelar seus pensamentos mais secretos. — Não posso desconsiderar o último desejo de sua avó. Não com essa facilidade que sugere.

A mentira era óbvia, mas a decepção que o tomou de assalto não havia sido prevista. E não era um sentimento agradável.

— É claro que não — murmurou o visconde.

— Ela sempre foi muito boa para mim.

— Posso imaginar. Trinta mil libras atestam à generosidade de qualquer pessoa.

— De fato... — Bella reconheceu de cabeça baixa.

Era difícil conter a vontade de esganá-la, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria beijá-la até arrancar de seu peito a verdade.

— Percebe que como minha esposa terá de passar quase todo seu tempo em Londres? O Parlamento, bem como meus negócios, me obrigam a fixar residência na capital pela maior parte do ano.

— Pensei que tivesse a intenção de banir-me para seu bangalô de caça.

— Oh, sim, o bangalô... Não deveria provocar a lembrança de tão deliciosa fantasia. Não antes do nosso casamento.

— Não tive a intenção... — ela parou de falar ao sentir as mãos em sua cintura. — Edward...

— Sim?

— Solte-me. Alguém pode nos ver.

— E daí? Casais de noivos podem trocar beijos ocasionais, não?

— Não no meio do parque.

— Confesso que o local é movimentado demais para o meu gosto. Mas, como não estou em posição de escolher...

Edward ainda não havia decidido exatamente que tipo de beijo deveria oferecer. Ardente e apaixonado, ele decidiu. Do tipo que pode causar pânico em uma virgem.

Quando aproximou os lábios dos dela, Edward sentiu que não havia mais nenhum pensamento coerente em sua cabeça. Todos os espaços eram ocupados pelo envolvente e sedutor perfume de lavanda.

Não houve luta ou repulsa. Em vez disso, Bella o recebeu com uma ternura que o encheu de medo e contagiou, transformando o beijo que devia ser de luxúria e sedução em algo mais íntimo, mais afetuoso. O beijo se estendeu por alguns momentos, e teria prosseguido indefinidamente, se ela não o empurrasse assustada.

— Edward! Alguém se aproxima!

Praguejando mentalmente contra a invasão, Edward se virou para examinar os arbustos que balançavam de maneira incomum. No instante seguinte, um macaco furioso saltou dos galhos mais baixos para o topo de um imponente carvalho. Atrás dele, um cavalariço igualmente irritado tentava capturá-lo, mas não conseguia superar com a mesma facilidade a barreira formada pelos arbustos.

— Bom Deus... Harrington, o que significa isso?

Vermelho e ofegante, o cavalariço tentou ajeitar o uniforme.

— Sinto muito, senhor. Virei-me por um momento, e o animal fugiu.

— Espero que não tenha deixado meus cavalos soltos e sozinhos.

— Não, senhor, eles estão devidamente presos.

— Melhor assim. Por favor, cuide deles, enquanto tento resgatar Brummel.

— Sim, senhor.

O rapaz afastou-se apressado, e Edward deu alguns passos para examinar a copa do carvalho. Bella o seguiu.

— Acha que ele vai descer? — ela perguntou.

— Duvido.

— Ele parece tão assustado!

— Esse é seu ponto forte. Ele adora atrair as pessoas com esse ar patético para depois arremessar alguma coisa contra a cabeça do pobre desavisado. Ontem mesmo ele jogou uma tigela de manjar na cabeça de meu cozinheiro.

— Não vai deixá-lo lá em cima, vai?

— Ele bem merece ser abandonado, mas... não. Não vou deixá-lo. Brummel dá alegria aos meus dias. Será que pode segurar isto para mim, por favor?

Ele removeu chapéu e luvas e os colocou nas mãos dela. Depois começou a enrolar as mangas da camisa de cambraia.

— Tome cuidado.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, Edward tocou seu rosto apreensivo.

— Não tema, minha doce Bella. Não pretendo perder nossa noite de núpcias.

— Ah! Eu sabia que não podia contar com a sorte!

Rindo, Edward começou a escalar o tronco da árvore. Passara toda a infância repetindo aqueles mesmos movimentos, e ainda estava em excelente forma física. O desastre só aconteceu quando ele já estava quase alcançando o inusitado animal de estimação.

Ao esticar um braço para capturar o macaco, o visconde ouviu o latido de um cão de caça não muito distante dali. O som assustou Brummel, que, gritando, atirou-se diretamente contra o peito de Edward. Por um momento ele chegou a crer que poderia manter o equilíbrio, apesar da dificuldade. Mas a gravidade, com sua costumeira crueldade, venceu a batalha.

Segurando o animal contra o peito, ele caiu de costas no solo e teve a sensação de expelir todo o ar dos pulmões.

Gemendo, fechou os olhos e avaliou todas as dores para ter certeza de que não havia nada irremediavelmente danificado. Estava chegando à conclusão de que o acidente não havia sido tão grave quando um par de mãos macias segurou seu rosto e lábios mornos roçaram os seus.

— Edward! Oh, Deus! Está machucado?

Assustado com o tom frenético, o visconde abriu os olhos e a viu ajoelhada no chão gelado. Não havia como não notar a apreensão que endurecia seus traços e escurecia seus olhos. Ter alguém tão devotada ao seu bem-estar o apavorava e incomodava, porque era uma experiência inédita em sua vida.

— Só no orgulho — ele resmungou, olhando para o macaco que começava a puxar seus cabelos. — Criatura imprestável. Devia deixá-lo aqui para alimentar os abutres.

— Está sangrando — Bella anunciou assustada.

Antes que pudesse detê-la, ela retirou um lenço da bolsa e o pressionou contra o ferimento que dominava um de seus joelhos. A calça havia sido rasgada pelo impacto contra os galhos da árvore.

— Não é nada, Bella.

Ela continuava limpando a lesão com o lenço, sua expressão era cada vez mais preocupada.

— É um corte profundo. Deve ter se chocado contra o tronco ao cair.

Contra a própria vontade, Edward analisou a pureza de sua expressão enquanto ela o atendia diligente. Um calor o invadiu. Não era o calor da paixão. Esse ele conhecia bem. Era uma sensação mais profunda e perturbadora que o fez recuar num repentino alarme.

— Vai arruinar suas luvas — O visconde comentou, afastando-se do toque carinhoso.

Fitando-o com surpresa intrigada, ela franziu a testa.

— As luvas podem ser substituídas. Seu ferimento deve ser limpo e tratado adequadamente.

— Bella, é só um arranhão.

— Um arranhão que pode infeccionar facilmente, se não receber o tratamento correto.

— Eu... — Era difícil resistir ao impulso de tocar aquele rosto angelical. A queda devia ter afetado sua capacidade de raciocínio. Ou o cérebro, talvez. Era a única explicação para o forte desejo de abraçá-la e mantê-la junto ao peito.

— Sim?

Segurando Brummel com uma das mãos, Cullen levantou-se com dificuldade. Já havia se exposto demais ao ridículo para um único dia. Era hora de retirar-se antes de se tornar ainda mais patético.

— Devemos ir.

* * *

_Eu amo esse capitulo... O tombo do Edward foi demais kkkk... Eu amo esses dois... Principalmente a Bella... Eu acho que o Edward vai acabar apaixonado pela Bella kkkk... Esse planinho não vai prestar!_

_Obrigada por cada reviews que vocês me deixaram amei cada um... Até Domingo... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoooosss_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*... Nesse capitulo vamos ter um Edward bebado e falando demias kkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward andava de um lado para o outro da biblioteca. Recusava-se a aceitar que o interminável circuito tinha alguma relação com o encontro com a srta. Bella no dia anterior.

Por que teria?

Um homem tinha o direito de andar por sua biblioteca, se quisesse. Quando estava aborrecido. Ou quando algo o perturbava. Ou mesmo quando aguardava um visitante. O fato de nunca antes ter andado pela biblioteca, nem mesmo quando descobrira a verdade sobre Tanya, não era registrado por seus pensamentos.

Queria andar. E era justamente isso que estava fazendo.

A caminhada só foi interrompida quando o mordomo abriu a porta para anunciar a chegada de um visitante.

Seu primo surgiu na soleira um segundo depois, invadindo sua privacidade com uma ansiedade assustadora.

— Ah, Edward! Que bom que o encontro em casa!

Edward dispensou o mordomo e esperou que ele fechasse a porta. Depois encarou o visitante com ar intrigado.

— O que faz aqui, Emmett? O céu está desabando?

— Não, mas acabo de ouvir um relato muito divertido.

Edward sabia que não se divertiria com o que estava prestes a escutar, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

— Do que se trata?

— Parece que um certo visconde, que deve permanecer incógnita, foi visto ontem deitado de costas no meio do parque com um macaco em um braço e uma adorável donzela acariciando sua perna.

Sabia que não ia se divertir.

Não se preocupava por ser, mais uma vez, a piada da cidade. Havia quatro anos deixara de dar atenção e importância ao que diziam os fofoqueiros. Por que um homem sensato se importaria com as insinuações e meias-verdades que correm pelos salões da sociedade? Além do mais, sua posição e sua riqueza asseguravam certa imunidade às consequências mais desastrosas, como ser condenado ao ostracismo e vetado até mesmo nos salões de reputação mais discutível.

Não era o escândalo que o incomodava, mas a lembrança das mãos macias limpando seu ferimento.

— Peculiar — disse em voz baixa.

— Foi exatamente o que pensei. Ninguém vê tais coisas fora do teatro. Talvez naquele bordel mais ousado perto das docas...

— Muito engraçado.

— Então... conte.

— Contar o quê?

— Edward, quero saber o que aconteceu no parque. Não sairei daqui enquanto não confessar tudo.

— Sabe de uma coisa, meu caro primo? Quanto mais velho fico, melhor percebo e compreendo os benefícios de ser órfão.

— Edward...

O visconde suspirou resignado. Nunca conseguira guardar um segredo do primo.

— Ah, está bem! Brummel conseguiu escapar do meu cavalariço...

— Seu cavalariço mantinha Brummel refém?

— Refiro-me ao macaco.

— Macaco? Ah, aquela criatura detestável que a srta. Swan enviou ao clube!

— Exatamente.

— Ficou com ele?

— Quer ouvir o que aconteceu ou não?

— Sim, é claro. Continue, por favor.

— Como eu dizia, Brummel escapou e subiu em uma árvore. A maior, é claro, como determinou seu instinto de macaco.

— Naturalmente.

— Fui forçado a tentar resgatá-lo.

Emmett arregalou os olhos.

— Não me diga que caiu de uma árvore!

— Foi isso mesmo.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Emmett explodiu em gargalhadas incontroláveis. Edward esperou silencioso que ele recuperasse a compostura, o que só aconteceu depois de alguns minutos.

— Oh... desculpe-me — pediu o visitante enquanto enxugava os olhos.

— Não se incomode. Minha dignidade ferida precisava mesmo do seu deboche para garantir que está arruinada de maneira irreparável.

— Ah, francamente! Tem de admitir que um membro da nobreza despencando de uma árvore agarrado a um macaco que vestia casaca de cetim é muito engraçado!

Relutante, Edward serviu vinho em duas taças, entregou uma delas ao primo e sentou-se, incapaz de conter um sorriso. Supunha que a situação fosse mesmo hilária. Teria rido muito, se surpreendesse Emmett em posição semelhante.

— Se o nobre fosse outro além de mim... — ele reconheceu.

— Só lamento não ter estado lá para testemunhar o espetáculo.

— Muito bem, agora que já fez sua piada... Há mais alguma coisa que queira me dizer?

Emmett sentou-se, ajeitou o casaco com ar casual e esticou as mangas da camisa antes de olhar para o primo.

— Na verdade, toda essa história provocou minha curiosidade. Quem era a mulher que acariciava sua perna?

Edward hesitou. Não que desejasse proteger Bella do escândalo. Também não pretendia ocultá-la daqueles abutres de línguas afiadas que se alimentavam de fofocas. Não era isso.

Então... o quê?

De repente ele ergueu os ombros. Estava sendo absurdo. Foram vistos juntos no parque. Seu nome acabaria nos salões, com ou sem sua discrição.

— Srta. Swan.

— O anjo mercenário?

— Ela mesma.

— Ela o atacou enquanto estava incapacitado?

— É claro que não. Machuquei meu joelho ao cair e, como todas as mulheres, ela sentiu a necessidade de cuidar do arranhão como se eu houvesse perdido um membro.

— Ah, foi isso? Estranho... Uma criatura egoísta e fria que só se importa com dinheiro...

O fato de Emmett ter mencionado precisamente o que o perturbava havia horas só aumentava seu desconforto. Não queria pensar em Bella como terna, zelosa ou vulnerável. Não quando preferia acusá-la de roubo.

— Ela devia estar em choque — disse. — Aposto que viu a fortuna desaparecer diante de seus olhos quando eu caí daquela árvore.

— Acredita mesmo nisso?

Edward passou uma das mãos na cabeça.

— Maldição, não sei mais em que acreditar! A mulher me faz pensar em coisas... proibidas.

— Edward, meu velho, acho que deve tomar cuidado.

— Acalme-se. Não pretendo escalar mais nenhuma árvore no futuro próximo.

— Eu me referia a srta. Swan.

— Srta. Swan? Como uma mulher daquele tamanho pode me oferecer algum perigo?

— O perigo de uma mulher nunca está em seu tamanho. Pelo contrário. Quanto mais frágil e vulnerável sua aparência, mais letal ela poderá se tornar.

Letal? Edward levantou-se de repente e voltou a andar pela biblioteca. Era imune a flertes estudados, elogios ensaiados e outras técnicas mais elaboradas de sedução. Por que não seria imune à bondade?

Sim, sim... Seria.

— O que está insinuando, Emmett? Que sou ridículo o bastante para ser envolvido por uma caçadora de fortunas sem sentimentos?

Emmett levantou-se devagar.

— Não... enquanto continuar lembrando que ela não tem sentimentos.

— Não sou nenhum idiota.

— Não. É um homem, e já disse que a mulher é linda e desejável. Uma combinação que já começou guerras e derrubou impérios ao longo dos séculos.

Edward estranhava a força das palavras do primo. Era incomum para um cavalheiro que muito raramente se preocupava com alguma coisa.

— Não acha que está sendo um pouco dramático?

— Talvez, mas consegui conquistar sua atenção. Escute-me, primo... Bem, a verdade é que ainda lembro a última vez em que se deixou cativar por um belo par de olhos. Embora aprove inteiramente essa sua busca por uma donzela adequada que possa lhe dar herdeiros, não quero testemunhar seu sofrimento novamente.

Edward sorriu. Sabia que nunca teria superado a dor da traição sem a valiosa ajuda de Emmett. Seu primo merecia ter a certeza de que nunca mais ele se deixaria enganar por uma mulher.

— Já entendi o que quer dizer.

— Por mais difícil que seja acreditar, eu me preocupo realmente com você, primo. Só quero o melhor.

— Eu sei.

— Que bom. Então, o que acha de irmos ao clube e bebermos até não podermos mais ficar em pé?

Depois de duas horas na cama, virando de um lado para o outro, Bella desistiu de fingir. Era evidente que não pegaria no sono tão cedo. Agitada, levantou-se, vestiu um robe leve sobre a camisola e saiu do quarto levando uma vela acesa. Não tinha nenhum destino em mente, mas os pés a levaram pelo corredor silencioso até a porta francesa que se abria para o jardim do fundo.

Talvez fosse o cheiro das rosas que a houvesse atraído, ou a beleza das alamedas banhadas pelo luar prateado. Eram esses detalhes que despertavam em sua memória as lembranças de seu adorado lar. Um lar do qual estava muito longe no momento.

Bella continuou caminhando pelas sombras, buscando perder-se na tranquilidade do parque.

Mas era impossível. Finalmente, ela parou ao lado de um portão que conduzia à estrebaria. Mesmo sozinha no jardim isolado, podia sentir a estranha tensão que oprimia o estômago e provocava arrepios. Podia até sentir o provocante perfume de uma colônia masculina.

Maldito Edward!

Como ele podia perturbá-la tanto se nem estava por perto?

O perfume tornou-se mais intenso, e ela olhou em volta.

Nesse momento, um vulto alto e largo surgiu no portão.

— Por Deus! — Bella exclamou apavorada. — Edward!

Deixando o portão aberto, ele se aproximou com passos trôpegos.

— Não devia estar aqui fora — disse, detendo-se diante dela. Sua voz soava pastosa, e a mão não era firme quando buscou tocar seus cabelos.

— Por que não?

— É tarde, e todos sabem que a noite é domínio dos pecadores. Os anjos devem estar seguros em suas camas.

— O que faz aqui, Edward? E por que está tão desalinhado, com as roupas amarrotadas e os cabelos despenteados?

— Quer a verdade?

— É claro que sim.

— Não sei. Devia estar com Emmett vivendo uma noite de boemia. Eram esses os meus planos, afinal. Mas, por mais vinho que bebesse, por mais cartas que jogasse e por mais partidas que vencesse, não consegui me manter afastado. Talvez não seja um anjo. Oh, acho que é uma sereia que me atrai com seu canto. É isso.

— Parece que bebeu demais, Edward.

— Bebi... Muito!

— Devia ir para sua casa.

— Casa? Que casa?

— Não se lembra de onde mora?

— Oh, lembro-me de possuir mansões e propriedades rurais, sem mencionar os bangalôs de caça que enchem de inveja até os amigos mais próximos. E posso localizar qualquer um desses endereços de olhos vendados, se for necessário. Mas que lar eu tenho?

— Não entendo...

— Quero dizer que você está certa. Não tenho nenhum lar. Nenhuma família próxima. Ninguém em quem confie. E em alguns momentos, quando me arrasto solitário pelos vastos aposentos de uma de minhas casas, sinto-me um estranho ali.

Uma ternura indesejada invadiu o coração de Bella. Não queria sentir pena daquele cavalheiro. Não quando estava tão perto de salvar o irmão de seu terrível destino.

— Edward, você não está bem. Acho que deve ir embora.

Foi como se ele nem a ouvisse.

— E você, Bella? Tem uma casa que pode chamar de sua? Um lugar ao qual pertence?

Seu coração contorceu-se atingido pela intensa e repentina dor.

— Eu tinha.

— Mas não tem mais?

— Não. Agora não.

— Um anjo perdido. É o que você é, Bella. Ou é uma tentação enviada para enganar e atormentar?

Enganar e atormentar? Ela? Era ele quem invadia uma propriedade particular e a fazia tremer com seu toque morno. Era ele quem a impedia de dormir e inundava seus pensamentos com imagens que preferia jamais ter conjurado.

— Edward, já é muito tarde — ela protestou, sentindo que ele beijava seus dedos.

— Mas você está aqui, vagando pela escuridão. Por que, anjo? O que assombra seus sonhos?

— Nada.

— Ah, não. Já estaria dormindo se nada a perturbasse. Os inocentes sempre dormem o sono dos justos. São os maus e os maliciosos que vivem a noite.

Ele estava tão perto da verdade, que Bella sentiu uma súbita culpa.

— Se o que diz é verdade então você também é mau e malicioso.

— É claro que sim. Nunca afirmei ser um santo.

— Uma sábia escolha, considerando que ninguém acreditaria em tal afirmação.

— Sem dúvida. De qualquer maneira, isso nunca me incomodou. Ser santo deve ser tedioso. E mais agradável seduzir belas donzelas no jardim.

— Realmente? E posso supor que tenham sido muitas as seduzidas?

— Não muitas... e já faz mais tempo do que gostaria de lembrar — ele confessou com sinceridade e amargura. — Não tenho nem pensado em outra mulher. Tem sido assim desde que passei a ser assombrado e perseguido por um anjo com perfume de lavanda. Por Deus, você é meu tormento!

Um calor perigoso e incontrolável inundou as veias de Bella. O olhar de Edward revelava uma intenção inequívoca. Oh, céus. Ele ia beijá-la. Pior, já podia sentir o próprio corpo buscando o calor do dele.

— Edward, não devia estar aqui — ela ainda tentou argumentar.

— É melhor ir embora.

Os dedos másculos tocaram seu queixo e ergueram seu rosto.

— E isso que você quer, Bella? Ficar sozinha ao luar?

Não. Não era isso que ela desejava. Estava sozinha havia muito tempo. E ser acariciada por aquelas mãos largas, ser cercada pelos braços fortes, mesmo que só por alguns poucos momentos, era uma tentação que despertava em seu corpo uma dor intolerável.

— Edward, por favor... Vá embora.

Ele respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça até encostar a testa na dela.

— Muito bem, eu vou... Mas nós sabemos que voltarei. Não posso me controlar. Até lá... — Edward depositou um beijo casto em seu rosto. — Durma bem, meu anjo.

— Não gosto disso, Bella — Alice repetiu mais uma vez, olhando para a amiga sentada no sofá da sala do fundo de sua casa. — Já era terrível quando lorde Cullen andava por aí fazendo ameaças. Mas agora... Agora ele se diz disposto a aceitar o casamento! É intolerável.

Bella suspirou. Por que não havia ficado no quarto? Depois de mais uma noite de insônia, cortesia de um cavalheiro alto, forte e sedutor, estava precisando de paz e sossego. Não queria ouvir sermões sobre os perigos do caminho que escolhera.

Mas conhecia Alice. Se ela suspeitasse de que estava tentando evitá-la, não a deixaria em paz até conhecer todos os detalhes sórdidos. E a última coisa que desejava era divulgar que Edward estivera no jardim na noite anterior.

Lembrar aqueles momentos era suficiente para ficar perturbada novamente. Não. Era melhor não lembrar. Edward estivera embriagado. Por isso dissera todos aqueles absurdos. Só uma mulher muito tola consideraria excitante ser chamada de anjo e quase ter sido beijada por um bêbado em uma noite de luar.

Além do mais, tudo isso fazia parte de um plano.

— Lorde Cullen não pretende realmente se casar comigo, Alice. Tudo isso é apenas um estratagema para assustar-me.

— Como pode ter certeza?

Bella sorriu.

— Acha mesmo que ele se casaria com uma caçadora de fortunas?

— Se for para impedi-la de pôr as mãos em parte de sua herança...

— Bobagem. Ele é orgulhoso demais para dar seu nome a uma donzela desfavorecida que foi forçada a trabalhar como criada. Quando Edward se casar, será com uma criatura tímida e submissa que ele possa manter dominada.

— Está presumindo demais, minha amiga. E se estiver enganada?

Bella respirou fundo. Alice estava se tornando tão ridícula quanto Jasper. Como alguém podia imaginar que Edward se rebaixaria a ponto de tomar uma esposa que só o embaraçaria? Era absurdo.

Quase tão absurdo quanto à dor que ameaçava oprimir seu peito.

— Não estou enganada.

— Perdoe-me se sou insistente, Bella, mas não posso evitar uma certa apreensão. Você é muito ingênua, especialmente com relação aos cavalheiros.

— Não precisa me lembrar. Sei bem que nunca tive um pretendente. Por outro lado, ter um irmão me ensinou algumas coisas. Sei que os cavalheiros gostam de andar por aí dando ordens e exibindo seu orgulho masculino. Também sei que são capazes de tudo para proteger a família e sua reputação. Por isso sei que Edward não se casaria comigo.

— Bella...

— Sim?

— Por acaso está?...

— O quê?

— Lorde Cullen não virou sua cabeça, não é?

— O que quer dizer?

— Está apaixonada pelo homem?

Um forte rubor tingiu o rosto de Bella, e ela se levantou de repente.

— De onde tirou essa idéia? Deve saber que detesto lorde Cullen!

— Sim, eu sei, mas também sei que ele é charmoso, atraente e envolvente. E possui o tipo de encanto masculino que pode ameaçar o equilíbrio até das mulheres mais sensatas.

Sim, Alice tinha razão. Edward era tudo isso e mais. E na noite anterior, havia conhecido uma urgência que fizera saltar seu coração. Mas... paixão?

Impossível.

Ou não?

— Alice...

— Você nega que está desenvolvendo sentimentos porlorde Cullen?

— Eu nem gosto dele.

Um sorriso irônico distendeu os lábios de Alice.

— Gostar e desejar são duas coisas bem distintas. E posso falar com certeza, porque esse é um assunto que conheço bem.

Bella estranhou as inesperadas palavras da amiga, mas não teve oportunidade de questioná-las, porque a porta da sala se abriu para deixar entrar uma das criadas.

— Com sua licença, senhora.

— O que é, Emily?

A jovem carregava uma caixa envolta por belas fitas amarelas.

— Trago uma encomenda para a srta. Swan.

Bella emitiu uma exclamação de surpresa.

— Para mim?

— Sim, senhorita.

Ela se adiantou para receber o pacote.

— Obrigada, Emily.

— Quem mandou? — Alice indagou curiosa.

— Não tenho a menor idéia.

— Não há um bilhete, um cartão?...

— Não. Eu... — Bella abriu a caixa e sentiu o ar deixar seus pulmões num jato doloroso. — Oh!

A caixa continha pelo menos uma dúzia de elegantes pares de luvas.

— Ora, são... lindas! — Alice reconheceu perplexa.

— Sim, realmente.

— Quem pode tê-las enviado? Jasper?

Um sorriso secreto tocou os lábios de Bella.

— Edward.

— Lorde Cullen? — Alice colocou-se diante da amiga e pôs as mãos na cintura. — Bella, exijo saber a verdade.

Surpresa com o súbito ataque, ela balançou a cabeça.

— A verdade sobre o quê?

— Por que ele enviaria tão delicado presente, se tudo que deseja é se ver livre de você?

— Porque... Porque arruinei minhas luvas cuidando de seu ferimento. Essa é, sem dúvida, sua maneira absurda de revelar apreciação.

A explicação soava ridícula até para ela mesma.

— Oh, realmente?

— Alice, não há motivo para tanto estardalhaço.

— Então, por que está tão perturbada?

— Porque você tem se ocupado de meus assuntos como se fosse minha mãe — ela respondeu exasperada. — Não há nada com que deva se preocupar. Não com relação ao lorde Cullen. Posso garantir que tudo vai acabar bem.

— Não tenha dúvida disso, minha querida. Eu mesma tomarei providências para que seja assim.

— É claro. Bem, se me der licença, creio que vou repousar um pouco.

Bella saiu sem esperar pela resposta da amiga. Maldito Edward! Um dia encontraria meios de impedir que ele a perturbasse tanto. Um dia... em breve.

Edward esperou uma semana antes de voltar a procurar por Bella. Seu plano era perfeito. No exército, era de conhecimento comum que recuar após um ataque mais ofensivo era a melhor maneira de minar a coragem do oponente.

Infelizmente, uma voz no fundo de sua mente insistia em dizer que a relutância em procurar por Bella não tinha nenhuma relação com estratégias militares, mas com seu ridículo comportamento no jardim da casa de lady Falker.

Dias mais tarde, ainda se sentia constrangido ao lembrar o que fizera sob o efeito do álcool. Fora tolice permanecer sob a janela de Bella como se fosse um garoto apaixonado, e mais idiota ainda não ter se afastado quando ela surgira no jardim.

Mas, com o conhaque correndo nas veias, não resistira ao impulso de vê-la e, talvez, sentir novamente o sabor de seus lábios.

Só naquela manhã ele despertara tomado por uma nova determinação. O Natal se aproximava, e ainda não havia encontrado um meio efetivo de livrar-se da indesejada noiva. Era hora de lembrar por que não podia permitir que Bella chegasse àquela igreja.

E sabia como conseguir tal coisa.

Vestido com esmero, ele seguiu para a casa de lady Falker. Era cedo para uma visita social, mas, por sorte, ao parar na elegante vizinhança, ele viu Bella deixando a residência.

— Ah, que feliz coincidência, minha querida!

Surpresa, a delicada criatura cumprimentou-o com uma inclinação de cabeça.

— Bom dia, meu lorde.

— Por favor, Bella, não precisa me chamar de "meu lorde". Não a esta hora da manhã.

Ela o encarou altiva, sem revelar a insegurança e o receio que a devoravam por dentro.

— Veio fazer uma visita?

— Na verdade, vim para buscá-la — Edward informou com tom decidido.

— Buscar-me?

— Você mencionou a necessidade de adquirir um enxoval. Se deseja completá-lo antes do casamento, é melhor começar a fazer as provas.

— Deseja levar-me às compras?

— Bem, você ainda não conhece minhas preferências. Como poderá me agradar, se eu não estiver presente para ajudá-la na escolha dos vestidos?

— Lamento, meu lorde, mas devo dizer que perdeu seu tempo vindo até aqui. Escolho meus vestidos para agradar a mim mesma e a mais ninguém.

— Posso ao menos escolher seu traje para a noite de núpcias? Não pode me negar esse gosto. Tenho uma preferência toda especial por seda e renda negras.

— Esqueça.

O riso contido do visconde só foi ouvido pelos dois, embora estivessem na rua.

— Querida, começo a duvidar de que esteja mesmo tão ansiosa quanto diz estar para tornar-se minha esposa.

— Não o bastante para vestir-me como uma meretriz.

— Bem, veremos...

Sem nenhum aviso prévio, Edward a enlaçou pela cintura e a colocou na carruagem. Teria sido um plano perfeito, não fosse à súbita agitação provocada pelo contato físico. Por Deus, como podia desejar aquela mulher com tanta intensidade? Não era apenas um desejo físico, mas um forte impulso de reclamá-la como sua em todos os sentidos.

Furioso, Edward sentou-se na carruagem e segurou as rédeas para pôr os cavalos em movimento.

Alguém devia bater em sua cabeça com uma marreta. Seria a única maneira segura de impedir que agisse como um idiota apaixonado sempre que se aproximava dela.

Deixando o silêncio se estender até recuperar o controle, Edward reduziu a velocidade para olhar para a mulher sentada a seu lado no veículo.

O mau humor de antes desapareceu diante da visão do perfil delicado marcado por lábios carnudos. Bella nunca apreciaria um cavalheiro capaz de usar métodos violentos para atingir seus objetivos, e não duvidava de que, naquele momento, ela o estivesse imaginando caído em um beco escuro, ou assando sobre uma fogueira.

— Recebeu meu presente?

A expressão fria suavizou-se, e ela se virou para encará-lo com um sorriso.

— Sim, e adorei as luvas. Obrigada. Foi muita generosidade sua.

— Não foi generosidade. Você arruinou um bom par de luvas cuidando do meu joelho. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era substituí-lo.

— Fez mais do que substituir o par arruinado. Nunca tive luvas tão belas. Foi muita consideração.

— Pretendo ser um marido muito atencioso. E generoso, também, como descobrirá em breve. — Edward parou a carruagem e apontou para uma elegante loja feminina do outro lado da rua. — Madame Maria.

Esperando um grito de espanto e alegria diante da idéia de ser atendida pela mais famosa modista de Londres, uma mulher que, além de cobrar preços exorbitantes por seus modelos, era extremamente seletiva com relação às clientes, Edward se surpreendeu quando ela o fitou muito séria.

— Já tenho uma costureira.

Era difícil não rir do ridículo comentário. Maria jamais confeccionaria os vestidos comuns que Bella usava.

— Pois devia conhecer o trabalho de madame Maria. Ela é considerada a mais requintada costureira de Londres.

— Não duvido de que seja muito talentosa, mas prefiro minha modista.

Qual era o problema com ela, afinal?

— Por quê?

— Porque não posso pagar pelo trabalho de madame Maria.

— Pagar? Ora, eu nunca presumi que tivesse recursos para isso. Naturalmente, eu pagarei por seu enxoval.

— Não.

— Como disse?

— Não posso permitir que pague por minhas roupas.

Era uma piada. Só podia ser. Nenhuma mulher em seu juízo perfeito recusaria um guarda-roupa criado pela mais famosa costureira do país. Especialmente uma mulher gananciosa como sua suposta noiva.

— Por que não? Logo serei responsável por todas as suas despesas.

— Não pelo meu enxoval.

— Está agindo de maneira absurda, Bella — ele protestou impaciente.

— Porque prefiro cuidar de minhas necessidades?

— Porque estou apenas oferecendo um presente.

— É muito generoso, Edward, mas não, obrigada.

Ele cerrou os punhos, certo de que a mulher queria apenas atormentá-lo até a morte.

Por que ela não pulava de alegria? Por que não descia da carruagem e corria para a loja que fazia parte dos sonhos de todas as mulheres? Por que não fazia todas as coisas que ele esperava e que justificariam suas suspeitas?

— Não mereço ao menos uma explicação?

— Certamente, meu lorde. E ela é muito simples. Posso ser uma fria e calculista caçadora de fortunas, mas ainda tenho meu orgulho.

Então era isso? Orgulho?

— Não quero ofendê-la, Bella. Desejo apenas agradá-la com belos vestidos e adornos elegantes. Muitas mulheres ficariam encantadas com esse presente.

— Creio que já estabelecemos que não sou como a maioria das mulheres — ela respondeu com tom seco. — Podemos ir agora? Minha modista mantém sua loja bem perto daqui.

Edward rangeu os dentes. Muito bem. Se ela estava disposta a agir como inocente, não a desafiaria. Não por enquanto.

— Talvez seja melhor pensarmos no seu guarda-roupa depois do casamento, minha querida. Assim não haverá nenhuma dúvida sobre quem pagará as contas.

Algo que podia ser alívio suavizou seus traços.

— Se prefere assim...

— Ótimo. Agora que estamos de acordo, podemos seguir em frente.

— Para onde?

— Precisamos escolher um anel de noivado. Pensei em um diamante, mas talvez você prefira rubi. — Ele tocou seu rosto rapidamente. — E também vamos providenciar um colar e um bracelete como presente de casamento. Quero vê-la refletindo o brilho das pedras como é apropriado a uma viscondessa Cullen.

Ele oferecia tentações como o fruto proibido no Jardim do Éden, depois esperava que ela pusesse a corda no próprio pescoço. E esperava. Esperava. Finalmente, ela respirou fundo e olhou por cima de um ombro.

— Na verdade, acho melhor voltarmos para a casa de lady Falker.

— Voltar? Por quê?

— Eu... acabo de lembrar que prometi acompanhá-la em uma visita à Sra. Summerfield.

Edward teve de fazer um grande esforço para conter a frustração e a ira. Jogara sua melhor cartada, e a megera ainda se recusava a revelar sua verdadeira natureza.

Ou era a melhor atriz do mundo ou... O quê? Não era uma caçadora de fortunas disposta a roubar parte de sua herança? Apesar de todas as evidências em contrário?

— Maldição — ele resmungou, identificando os primeiros sinais de uma intensa dor de cabeça.

Bella o fitou surpresa, estranhando a linguagem imprópria.

— Como disse?

— Você é a mulher mais irritante que já conheci.

— Bem... Creio que posso dizer o mesmo sobre você. Saiba que também é muito irritante, meu lorde.

Edward a encarou sério, lutando contra a vontade de beijar os lábios tentadores.

— Juro que a conhecerei realmente, Bella. Antes que essa história termine, saberei quem você é de verdade.

— Eu... acho melhor irmos embora.

Ela escondia alguma coisa. Não havia dúvida sobre isso. A pergunta era... o quê?

* * *

_Meninas esse Edward é meio atrapalhado kkk... Ele está totalmente confuso em tudo que envolve a Bella, ela não é o que aparenta ser, e isso está deixando ele maluco kkk... Mas ele vai descobrir viu kkk, esse homem é determinado!_

_Bom Inicio de semana para vocês amores, Fiquem com Deus... E até Terça... Robsteijoosss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... Mais um capitulo lindo para vocês... Parece que a nossa Bellinha e o Edward vão se entender ou não... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Precisamente à meia-noite, Alice saiu de casa e esgueirou-se até o jardim. Por várias vezes ela parou para certificar-se de que nenhum criado observava seu comportamento peculiar. Ao ouvir o chamado distante do Vigia, ela se escondeu atrás de um arbusto e esperou.

Só quando teve certeza de que não era notada, finalmente atravessou o portão para ir ao estábulo.

Era ridículo. Não precisava agir como um ladrão. Afinal, tinha o direito de ir visitar o estábulo no meio da noite, se quisesse. Aquela era sua propriedade. E esgueirar-se como fazia despertaria mais suspeitas do que simplesmente caminhar de cabeça erguida.

Infelizmente, tinha uma forte propensão para agir de maneira tola. Pelo menos com relação à Jasper Swan, lorde Canfield.

Não havia desejado mandar o criado àquele lugar horrível onde Jasper agora morava. Nem desejara solicitar que ele a encontrasse em lugar privado. Não quando a privacidade sempre os levava a trocar ofensas...

Ou beijos.

Mas não pensaria nisso agora. Solicitara o encontro com Jasper com um motivo específico.

Bella.

Não podia contar com mais ninguém. Depois de todo empenho, ainda não conseguira convencer sua tola e ingênua amiga da loucura que cometia. Ninguém desafiava lorde Cullen. Ninguém de bom senso, pelo menos. E o fato de Bella estar claramente fascinada pelo cavalheiro só aumentava sua preocupação, exigindo medidas drásticas.

Bella ouviria os conselhos do irmão que tanto adorava.

— Ah, Alice. Sempre encantadora... — sussurrou uma voz aveludada atrás dela.

Já perturbada, Alice quase gritou de susto, mas conteve-se a tempo.

— Jasper... Você me assustou.

— Por quê? Mandou um criado à minha casa com um pedido para vir encontrá-la aqui esta noite, não?

— Sim, mas esperava que surgisse da alameda.

— Ao longo dos últimos anos, descobri que é sempre mais seguro utilizar o caminho menos previsível.

— Ah... Eu devia ter imaginado.

— Não imagina como senti falta desse seu tom de censura, minha querida Alice.

Uma pontada de ressentimento tocou seu coração. Por quê? Não tinha motivos para culpar-se pela derrocada de Jasper. Dois anos antes, quando exigira que ele se tornasse um cavalheiro responsável e confiável, não havia sido mais do que perfeitamente razoável. Que mulher se casaria com um homem impulsivo e inconsequente que acabaria por levar o casal à ruína?

Se ele tomara o pedido como um insulto e partira para Londres, onde afogara as mágoas na própria estupidez, a culpa não era dela. Pelo contrário. A reação de Jasper só havia comprovado que ela estivera certa.

Infelizmente, saber disso não a impedia de tentar imaginar como teria sido. Se não houvesse recusado a proposta... Se houvesse permanecido em Surrey... Se...

Maldição! Nenhum outro homem na Inglaterra a perturbava tanto!

— Solicitei que viesse até aqui para falarmos de Bella.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Não pensei que desejasse retomar nosso caso tão tortuosamente interrompido.

— Jasper...

— Desculpe-me. É que vê-la... — Ele passou uma das mãos pela cabeça e respirou fundo, recompondo-se. — Em sua nota você garantia que Bella não estava doente ou ferida. Devo presumir que ela adquiriu o vício do jogo, ou estabeleceu ligação com algum homem impróprio?

— Não manterá esse tom divertido e irônico quando souber que ela está noiva de lorde Cullen.

A incredulidade o empalideceu.

— O quê?

— Sua irmã decidiu pôr as mãos na herança de lady Cullen.

— Não! Eu a preveni! Disse a ela que não devia nem mesmo considerar a possibilidade de envolver-se em jogo tão perigoso!

— Ela quer ajudá-lo.

— Ah! Agora quer cravar a adaga ainda mais fundo em meu peito! Sei bem porque minha irmã arrisca a vida. Para salvar-me das consequências de minha estupidez.

— Desculpe-me se pareço ressentida, Jasper, mas estou preocupada com Bella.

— Eu também estou. Lorde Cullen a tem maltratado? Ele a ameaçou de alguma maneira?

— Oh, ele fez algumas tentativas, mas Bella não se deixou intimidar.

— Eu já imaginava que seria assim — ele riu.

— Eu também. Mas agora... Bem, agora o visconde afirma estar disposto a desposá-la.

Um silêncio incrédulo e tenso invadiu o estábulo.

— Edward quer Bella por esposa?

— É o que ele diz, embora Bella esteja certa de que tudo é apenas um plano para afugentá-la. Ela está convencida de que o visconde não vai aparecer na capela para a cerimônia.

— E você, o que pensa?

— Eu... creio que Bella é muito ingênua com relação aos homens, especialmente a tipos como lorde Cullen. E ela é ainda mais ingênua com relação ao próprio coração.

— O que está insinuando?

— Bem, lorde Cullen é um homem atraente e muito charmoso, apesar de todos os defeitos. Além do mais, ele sabe exatamente como mobilizar as emoções de uma jovem donzela.

— Não! Acha que minha irmã se apaixonou pelo patife?

— Suspeito de que exista esse perigo.

— Não pode ser. Ela é inteligente demais para se deixar envolver por um cavalheiro atraente e por um sorriso charmoso.

— Inteligência e amor raramente andam de mãos dadas.

— Tem razão. E nós dois sabemos bem disso, infelizmente.

Uma dor intensa oprimiu o coração de lady Falker.

— Jasper...

Ele se aproximou e tocou seu rosto.

— Tem idéia de como é difícil estar aqui com você? — murmurou. — Vê-la, falar com você, e durante todo o tempo saber que está além do meu alcance?

Por Deus! Daria a própria vida para recuar no tempo, retornar aos dias de magia quando o amor era tudo e o futuro se resumia a um sonho rosado.

Um sonho impossível, fútil.

— Por favor... não — ela pediu, incapaz de afastar-se dos dedos que a tocavam.

— Cheguei a pensar em não vir. Sabia quanto seria difícil estar sozinho com você. Ou imaginava saber. Nada poderia ter me preparado para o que sinto agora.

— Jasper, estamos aqui por Bella.

Ele respirou fundo e se afastou devagar, relutante.

— Tem razão. Não tema. Farei tudo que for necessário para garantir que Bella não seja prejudicada.

Alice resistiu com coragem ao desejo de tocar as linhas de preocupação que marcavam seu rosto.

— Vai conversar com ela?

— Já conversei. E a preveni. E até ameacei. Terei de tomar medidas mais drásticas.

— O que vai fazer?

— Ainda não sei.

— Tenha cuidado — ela pediu com tom emocionado, tocando seu braço sem pensar no que fazia.

Jasper ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não sou canalha a ponto de prejudicar minha própria irmã!

— Nem eu sugeri que fosse. Só quis dizer que lorde Cullen é muito astuto. Se descobrir seu disfarce, ele não hesitará em arruiná-lo.

— Oh... Bem, acalme-se — ele respondeu com um sorriso triste. — Serei cuidadoso.

— Espero que sim. Agora devo ir.

— Alice... — Jasper estendeu a mão como se pretendesse detê-la, mas, ao se deparar com o olhar amedrontado, ele baixou o braço. — É claro. Boa noite e até um dia, minha querida.

Com a elegância que fazia parte de sua personalidade, ele se inclinou numa mesura formal e desapareceu protegido pelas sombras no fundo do estábulo.

Alice ficou sozinha, tentando ignorar o prazer duvidoso de ter estado tão perto do cavalheiro que ainda amava.

A modesta reunião na casa de lady Sinclair deveria ser uma distração conveniente. Afinal, ali estavam muitas das mais brilhantes figuras políticas e renomados heróis de guerra. Havia até poetas e explorados compondo o grupo de convidados.

Mas Bella estava inquieta e até um pouco entediada. Não porque lorde Cullen não estivesse presente. Não. O homem era uma praga e uma peste.

Eram seus nervos que começavam a sofrer as consequências do jogo perigoso. Edward estava firmemente disposto a deixá-la maluca!

Caso contrário, por que se comportaria como um cavalheiro perigoso e ameaçador num dia, para transformar-se num charmoso sedutor no dia seguinte e, finalmente, apresentar-se como um pretendente que queria desposá-la?

Pior de tudo era quando ele desaparecia, como agora, deixando-a ansiosa e tensa, sem saber quando ele surgiria e plantaria em seu mundo a semente do caos.

Quem poderia culpá-la por encolher-se nos cantos e contar os minutos até que pudesse se retirar com polidez?

Cansada e impaciente, Bella dirigiu-se ao terraço. Alguns momentos de silêncio e solidão a ajudariam a banir da mente os incômodos pensamentos relacionados ao noivo. Teria um pouco de paz pelo restante da noite.

Evitando os casais que conversavam fora do salão da imponente mansão, ela buscou um recanto isolado e silencioso. Ou melhor, o lugar parecia ser isolado, porque ela mal o havia encontrado quando ouviu passos se aproximando.

— Cabelos mognos, olhos escuros como o chocolate e traços de um anjo... Deve ser a srta. Swan — uma voz profunda sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Assustada, Bella se virou para o cavalheiro que a assediava sem pudor algum. O desconhecido era muito parecido com Edward, mas não era ele.

— Senhor, não creio que já tenhamos sido apresentados — ela respondeu com tom gelado, afastando-se alguns passos.

— Uma tragédia que deve ser corrigida imediatamente. Sou Emmett. — Ele se inclinou.

— Emmett?

— Oh, bem, tenho uma extensa lista de títulos e nomes que é tediosa para ser recitada agora. Emmett é mais... íntimo.

Sentindo um perigo no ar, uma emoção que não compreendia, Bella agarrou o leque com as duas mãos. Não hesitaria em usá-lo como arma, se fosse necessário.

— Íntimo demais para desconhecidos, senhor.

— Não somos desconhecidos, minha querida. Ou melhor, logo deixaremos de ser. Depois do Natal pertenceremos à mesma família. Isso não enche seu coração de alegria?

— É parente de lorde Cullen? — ela indagou temerosa.

— Somos primos, apesar de nossas eternas e duras disputas.

Bem, isso explicava a semelhança entre os dois. Infelizmente, não justificava a atitude do cavalheiro e a abordagem insolente e imprópria.

— Entendo. Deseja alguma coisa?

Ele sorriu.

— Você...

Não podia ser um elogio. Não quando ele a encarava como se ela fosse um inseto repugnante que ele ansiava esmagar.

— Preciso voltar para perto de lady Falker, senhor.

— Por que a pressa?

— Ela ficará preocupada, se notar minha ausência. Não desejo criar uma cena com todos procurando por mim.

— Não, certamente não desejamos uma terrível cena.

— Então, com sua licença... Ele a segurou pelo braço.

— Lady Falker não notará sua ausência — disse.

— Como?...

— Tomei a precaução de deixá-la bem distraída com a Sra. Milton. A mulher é tenaz como um parasita, e é igualmente difícil livrar-se dela. Lady Falker estará ocupada por algum tempo.

Bella reagiu ultrajada.

— Como se atreve, cavalheiro?

Emmett a puxou para a escada que conduzia ao jardim.

— Eu sempre sou atrevido. Vamos caminhar um pouco?

Ela o encarou furiosa.

— Como seu tivesse escolha!

— De fato, não tem.

— Vejo que maneiras deficientes e arrogância são traços de família.

Emmett riu.

— Encantador, não acha?

— Não é a palavra que eu usaria.

— Estou certo de que não.

— Por que age dessa maneira, afinal?

— Não se trata de nada terrível, como pode estar imaginando. Desejo apenas falar-lhe com privacidade.

— Edward o enviou?

— Por Deus, não! Ele me enforcará, se descobrir que ousei abordá-la dessa maneira. Aqui estamos. — O lugar era um canteiro de rosas adornado por uma delicada fonte de mármore. — Adorável. Lady Sinclair tem bom gosto, apesar de não possuir uma única gota de sangue azul nas veias.

Bella arrancou o braço da mão que a mantinha cativa.

— Como são sempre os menos nobres que sujam as mãos na terra para criar tais jardins, suspeito de que a falta de sangue azul seja um fator favorável, afinal.

— Srta. Swan, não me diga que a filha de um barão, alguém muito próxima de se casar com um homem de incomparável fortuna, acredita nessa tolice de igualdade!

Era exatamente nisso que Bella acreditava, mas percebendo que ele desejava envolvê-la com sua conversa tola e superficial, ela reagiu irritada.

— Está realmente interessado em minhas crenças políticas?

— Em diferentes circunstâncias, talvez até estivesse. Agora, no entanto, meu único interesse é Edward.

— Não sei onde ele está, se é isso que o preocupa. Não o vejo há mais de uma semana.

— Não me preocupo com o paradeiro de meu primo, mas com seu futuro.

Ah! Finalmente chegavam ao centro do problema!

— Acha que lorde Cullen é incapaz de cuidar do próprio futuro?

— Se permite que uma bela mulher o envolva com suas artimanhas...

— Não desejo nem pretendo envolver seu primo, senhor. Nem poderia, mesmo que assim o quisesse.

— Não seja tão modesta, minha querida. Não só possui um encanto indiscutível, mas há em você uma inocência capaz de tocar o coração de um cavalheiro mais suscetível.

— Suscetível? Está mesmo falando do Visconde Sem Coração? — Bella riu.

— Ele não é tão insensível quanto quer parecer. A traição de Tanya só criou nele a ilusão de que ninguém mais poderia feri-lo.

— Refere-se à dama que ele deixou esperando no altar? Houve um instante de pausa enquanto Emmett estudava seus traços com intensidade.

— Essa foi à história criada e divulgada por Tanya e sua família. Uma história que Edward nunca se deu ao trabalho de corrigir. A verdade é que meu primo surpreendeu a noiva em posição comprometedora e repugnante horas antes do casamento. Depois de informá-la de que preferia ser enforcado a desposá-la, ele desapareceu de Londres por semanas para lidar com a desilusão.

Bella estava perplexa. Desde o início buscara convencer-se de que Edward não passava de um libertino sem consciência ou moral. Mesmo depois de ter vislumbrado centelhas de seu encanto e de uma terna vulnerabilidade, se esforçara para permanecer cega.

De que outra forma poderia tratá-lo como inimigo? Como aplacar sua consciência por apoderar-se de um dinheiro que não era seu realmente?

Agora Emmett a obrigava a considerar o noivo como um homem ferido pelo passado e temeroso de sofrer novamente. Um homem que não merecia pagar pelos erros de Jasper.

— Eu... não sabia — ela murmurou, virando-se de costas para o cavalheiro que a observava atento.

— Edward ficou devastado quando soube que sua confiança havia sido tão cruelmente violada. Ele levou semanas para superar o golpe, e ainda hoje se mantém isolado de uma maneira que considero preocupante.

— Por que está me dizendo tudo isso?

— Não é para conquistar sua solidariedade, se é isso que teme. Edward me garantiu que você não a tem. Desejo apenas revelar minhas mais profundas preocupações, porque me recuso a ficar assistindo ao desenrolar dos fatos enquanto ele pode sofrer mais uma vez.

— Veio ameaçar-me?

— Pelo contrário, srta. Swan. Vim com a intenção de fazê-la muito feliz.

Assustada com a resposta inesperada, Bella o encarou desconfiada.

— O que quer dizer?

— Estou disposto a oferecer-lhe trinta mil libras se prometer sair de Londres e nunca mais incomodar Edward.

Bella recuou um passo.

— Por quê? Por que faria tal coisa?

— O preço é pequeno comparado ao risco de ver meu primo ser novamente devastado por uma mulher fria e cruel.

Ela se encolheu como se houvesse sofrido um golpe físico. Na verdade, teria preferido uma sonora bofetada. A dor teria sido menor do que a causada pelas palavras amargas que feriam fundo seu coração.

Uma mulher fria e cruel.

Transformara-se nesse tipo de criatura?

Em sua loucura para salvar o irmão, tornara-se justamente o tipo de ser que mais detestava?

Sufocando um gemido de dor, Bella segurou as saias e correu para longe do cavalheiro arrogante e ousado. Não conseguia pensar com clareza. Não enquanto ele a analisava como se estivesse diante de um repulsivo roedor.

Precisava de tempo e privacidade para recompor-se. Talvez então superasse o impulso de atirar-se do alto do precipício mais próximo.

Edward não tinha a intenção de comparecer ao baile. Para quê? Todos os planos e estratagemas haviam resultado em nada. A menos, é claro, que contasse a surpreendente realização de tornar-se mais confuso e incerto que nunca.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia enquadrar Bella nos padrões da megera insensível.

Sim, sabia que ela queria pôr as mãos no dinheiro da herança de sua avó, e que nada a demoveria desse propósito. Mas, embora o intelecto o induzisse a crer que a mulher não tinha consciência ou moral, o coração recusava-se a aceitar o óbvio.

Eram muitas as contradições. As inesperadas demonstrações de bondade, a inocência, a firmeza com que recusava seus presentes... Tudo revelava uma personalidade incapaz de mentir ou enganar.

Ou estaria flertando mais uma vez com a loucura?

Dominado pela súbita necessidade de estar perto de Bella, ele finalmente cedeu ao inevitável e dirigiu-se ao baile. Ao chegar, foi com grande desapontamento que constatou que Bella não estava entre os presentes. Estranho, considerando que a criada de lady Falker havia garantido que Bella compareceria ao evento.

Ainda procurando por ela, Edward chegou ao terraço a tempo de vê-la correndo de volta ao salão. O cavalheiro que a seguia de longe era fácil de reconhecer. Teria identificado à silhueta de Emmett em qualquer lugar.

Determinado, decidiu ir ao encontro do primo, estranhando o nervosismo evidente da srta. Swan.

— Que diabo estava fazendo com Bella? — perguntou sem rodeios, sem pensar que revelava uma preocupação excessiva por uma mulher que já rotulara como uma caçadora de fortunas.

Surpreso com a abordagem ríspida, Emmett ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Por Deus, Edward! Onde estão seus bons modos?

— Quero saber por que estava aqui fora com Bella.

— Queria falar com ela, só isso.

— Por quê?

— Mera curiosidade, suponho. Ela conseguiu envolvê-lo com facilidade... Achei que deveria descobrir de onde vem todo esse poder.

Edward conhecia Emmett. Sabia que o comentário era apenas um truque para distraí-lo.

— E tudo que fez foi falar com ela? — pressionou.

— Por quê? Está imaginando que a trouxe ao jardim com a intenção de seduzi-la?

Felizmente, tal pensamento nem havia passado por sua cabeça, ou teria esmurrado o nariz do primo antes de interrogá-lo.

— Acho que ela fugiu como se estivesse apavorada. Por quê?

— Quem sabe? As mulheres são criaturas estranhas e imprevisíveis.

Sim, mas Edward estava certo de que a perturbação de Bella era mais que simples tolice de mulher.

— Você a ameaçou?

— Por que pergunta? Ficaria incomodado se eu dissesse que sim?

— Não quero que se envolva nos meus problemas.

— É só isso?

— É claro que sim.

— Não está preocupado com a possibilidade de eu ter ferido os sentimentos da srta. Swan?

Estava. Pensar em Bella magoada ou ofendida fazia o sangue ferver em suas veias. Mesmo assim, não seria sensato confessar tal reação. Não quando o pobre Emmett já se consumia de preocupação com sua sanidade.

— Esse assunto deve ficar entre Bella e eu — insistiu. — Não quero que interfira.

— Edward, está fazendo um jogo perigoso.

Ninguém conhecia melhor que ele os perigos desse jogo. Ou as consequências de perdê-lo.

— Eu decido até onde devo expor-me ao perigo. E sem a assistência de um parente intrometido.

Confiante, Edward girou sobre os calcanhares para ir atrás de Bella. Sabia que era a última pessoa que ela desejaria ver no momento, mas não podia deixá-la acreditar que havia solicitado a indesejada assistência de Emmett para intimidá-la.

Por que o assunto o aborrecia tanto... Bem, essa era uma pergunta que preferia não considerar no momento.

Edward encontrou-a na biblioteca da casa da Sra. Sinclair. Ela chorava.

Uma dor desconhecida pareceu rasgar seu peito, e ele entrou no aposento com passos hesitantes.

— Bella?

Ela estava de costas, mas era possível detectar o choque em seus ombros rígidos. Ela se esforçava para ocultar todos os vestígios das lágrimas.

Então, ali estava uma dama que não usava o pranto como arma. Mais uma revelação.

— Por favor... vá embora — ela pediu com voz rouca.

— Não posso. — Edward trancou a porta por dentro. — Vejo que está aborrecida.

— Bobagem. Queria apenas alguns momentos de solidão.

— Bella, sei que esteve com Emmett no jardim. O que ele queria?

— Isso importa?

Não devia importar. Durante semanas tentara identificar suas fraquezas para usá-las em proveito próprio. Agora ela parecia inteiramente vulnerável, e tudo que fazia era tentar pensar numa forma de aliviar seu sofrimento.

— Você é minha noiva...

— Ah! — Relutante, ela o encarou com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. — Nós dois sabemos que considera nosso noivado uma farsa.

Não estava mais tão certo disso?

— E nós dois sabemos que uma caçadora de fortunas não deveria ser reduzida às lágrimas por algumas palavras ríspidas. Começo a me perguntar se não somos ambos muito diferentes do que sugerem as aparências, minha querida.

— Não faça isso, Edward.

— O quê?

— Não me trate com bondade.

Emmett tinha razão. As mulheres eram mesmo criaturas estranhas.

— Prefere que eu seja mesquinho e cruel?

— Sim. Afinal, você é o inimigo.

— Eu sou?... Por quê?

— Porque tem me tratado de maneira abominável.

— Bem, confesso que nunca confiei em você e em seus motivos para aproximar-se de minha avó. Não queria que ela sofresse. Ou talvez... Talvez temesse por mim mesmo.

— Acredita que todas as mulheres são traiçoeiras e pérfidas? Por que a srta. Denali o traiu?

Edward a encarou surpreso. Onde ela obtivera tal informação? Ninguém sabia a verdade sobre Tanya. Bem, ninguém além de seu primo, o intrometido irritante!

— Ah, suponho que deva a Emmett essa revelação sobre meu sórdido passado. Farei com que ele saiba de minha apreciação na próxima vez em que o encontrar.

— Por favor, não se zangue com ele. Seu primo está preocupado com seu bem-estar, só isso. É assim entre os parentes, não?

— Preocupar-se e interferir são duas coisas muito distintas. O que mais ele contou?

— Não muito. Apenas que você foi traído e não se recuperou inteiramente.

Edward estremeceu horrorizado. Como seu primo havia sido capaz de revelar segredos tão íntimos? E para Bella! Ele sabia como julgara embaraçosa a mentira de sua ex-noiva.

— Então não sou apenas um idiota traído, mas um tolo irrecuperável. Que encantador!

— Edward, isso é absurdo! — ela reagiu irritada.

— O quê?

— A srta. Denali merece todas as críticas. Não você. Deu a ela a chance de assumir uma posição honrosa em sua vida, a de sua esposa, e ela preferiu agir como uma prostituta.

Eram as mesmas palavras que tantas vezes ouvira de Emmett. Mesmo assim, jamais havia esperado escutá-las de uma mulher desprovida de sentimentos ou consciência. Alguém que acabara de confessar que o considerava o inimigo.

— Eu fui idiota o bastante para não perceber que seus afetos não eram sinceros.

— Não deve culpar-se.

— Não devo, mas posso. E com facilidade.

— Por isso deixou que as pessoas acreditassem que você a abandonou, em vez de revelar a verdade?

Por que discutia seu passado com uma mulher que mal conhecia? Nunca antes compartilhara com outra pessoa esses momentos de horror e decepção. Por que agora? Porque, pela primeira vez, era importante fazer alguém entender.

Não. Alguém não. Bella. Apenas Bella.

— Era preferível a ter toda a sociedade rindo do meu romantismo.

— Ela o feriu profundamente — Bella opinou.

— Já acabou.

— Não. As lembranças ainda o atormentam. Caso contrário, não desconfiaria tanto de outras pessoas.

Edward tocou uma mecha de cabelos que caía sobre sua testa delicada.

— Refere-se a você mesma?

— Eu... não. Não espero gozar de sua confiança. E isso é errado.

— O que é errado? — De repente ele não conseguiu mais resistir. Aproximando-se, tomou-a nos braços certo de que algo a perturbava, alguma coisa que a levava a agir de maneira muito distinta da habitual. Precisava saber o que era. Nem que fosse apenas por sua sanidade. — Diga-me.

— Não posso. — Bella pôs as mãos em seu peito, mas não tentou empurrá-lo. — Por favor, eu preciso ir.

Ele fechou os olhos para melhor saborear a doçura de tê-la tão perto. Pensar que em breve nunca mais poderia desfrutar tal prazer era intolerável.

— Não. Quero saber o que está escondendo.

— Edward...

— Revelei meus segredos mais sórdidos. E, francamente, não sofri por isso.

— Sim, mas os meus segredos... eles... Bem, não são exatamente meus.

Ah! Então ela protegia alguém! Os pais estavam mortos. O irmão vivia como um libertino na Europa. Uma amiga? Ou seria... um amante?

Não. Ela era inocente demais para entregar o coração ou o corpo a alguém.

— Esses segredos... estão ligados ao motivo de sua determinação em receber a herança de minha avó?

— Chega, Edward. Devemos sair daqui antes que alguém nos descubra.

A possibilidade devia ser assustadora. Noivos ou não, os maledicentes se deliciariam espalhando comentários sobre os dois sozinhos e trancados em um cômodo escuro. Tais rumores exigiriam um casamento precipitado.

E o que sentia era apenas uma forte necessidade de mantê-la em seus braços, mesmo conhecendo os riscos.

— Se formos descobertos, isso só servirá para garantir a realização do casamento — ele apontou. — Não é isso que deseja?

— Não sei mais o que desejo. Tudo era claro no início, mas agora conseguiu me deixar confusa e insegura. Não sei mais como agir ou o que fazer.

— Que bom.

— Bom?

— Detestaria estar sozinho em minha confusão.

— Você? Confuso? Que absurdo! Sempre esteve no comando, Edward!

— Nesse caso, por que Emmett expôs-se ao risco de atrair minha ira levando-a para o jardim?

— As pessoas tomam atitudes estranhas quando acreditam que alguém a quem amam está sendo ameaçado.

Ameaçado? Alguém que ela amava corria perigo? Isso explicaria muitas coisas.

— Pessoas como você?

Se esperava pegá-la de surpresa, Edward ficou desapontado.

— Alguém já disse que você é persistente e irritante?

— Só quero entender...

— Edward, é impossível.

— Só se você quiser.

— Não.

Com força inesperada, ela se livrou do abraço e caminhou para a porta. Quando Edward se recuperou do impacto, ela já estava novamente no salão entre os convidados.

Era insuportável! Ainda não conseguira descobrir o que a levava a enfrentar tão perigosa farsa, ou se poderia encontrar meios de ajudá-la.

Tudo que sabia era que não podia mais permitir que Isabella Swan desaparecesse de sua vida. Seria como deixar o coração parar de bater.

Bella estava desesperada. O que faria agora?

Hart devia ser um monstro! Alguém a quem poderia enganar sem sentir culpa.

Mas, em vez disso, ele era apenas um homem que havia sido profundamente magoado e agora buscava proteger-se para não sofrer mais.

— Ah, aí está você — lady Falker sorriu aliviada ao vê-la. — O que aconteceu?

Ainda trêmula e correndo o risco de romper em soluços como um bebê, Bella decidiu que era incapaz de relatar os confrontos naquele momento. Precisaria de horas para acalmar-se e esclarecer a confusão que dominava seus sentimentos.

— Nada.

— Esteve chorando. Lorde Cullen tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

— Não quero discutir isso agora, Alice. Podemos ir para casa, por favor?

— É claro. — Eficiente, Alice logo a conduzia para a porta da casa. — Seria capaz de esganar aquele homem horrível — ela resmungou furiosa.

— Não culpe lorde Cullen. Fui eu a responsável por toda essa confusão.

— Isso não desculpa o comportamento odioso daquele cavalheiro.

— É uma justificativa mais do que suficiente.

— Bella!

— Por favor, Alice, agora não.

Apesar de estar ansiosa por respostas, Alice era sensível o bastante para reconhecer o frágil estado emocional da amiga e calar-se. Mesmo quando já estavam na carruagem a caminho de casa, ela tomou o cuidado de manter a conversa restrita a assuntos superficiais.

Em casa, Bella despediu-se rapidamente e subiu para o quarto. Como estava apressada, ela nem viu a amiga chamar o lacaio para sussurrar palavras aflitas em seu ouvido.

Tudo que sabia era que nunca se sentira tão perdida e sozinha em sua vida.

* * *

_Coitada da Bellinha sofrendo por algo que não problema seu é... Esse Jasper está me dando nos nervos... Eu amei o Edward nesse capitulo... Meu Edward!_

_Então até Quinta amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim... Desculpe não ter postado antes... mais não tive tempo essa semana foi muito corrida pra mim *-*, mais vou recompensar postando 2 capitulos em 1... Então aproveitem... E se preparem para as emoções finais... Hoje o nosso Edward, vai bancar o Salvador, o Herói... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward forçou-se há começar o dia como sempre, apesar de ter dedicado à noite anterior a refletir incansavelmente sobre seu último confronto com Bella.

Vestido, ele foi à biblioteca para folhear os jornais do dia, mas abandonou-os rapidamente para dedicar-se aos negócios. Infelizmente, sua concentração era nula. Depois de somar os livros contábeis por seis vezes e encontrar seis resultados diferentes, ele desistiu de tentar. Acabaria criando o caos em seus registros, e mais tarde teria trabalho dobrado para repará-los. Irritado, deixou os livros sobre a mesa e foi à sala de refeições onde tomava seu desjejum.

Certamente seria capaz de comer sem passar por outro constrangimento!

Enquanto comia, ele pensava na mulher impossível que ameaçava levá-lo à loucura. Foi um alívio quando, ao final da refeição, Jared entrou na sala oferecendo uma conveniente distração.

— Com licença, meu lorde.

— O que é, Jared?

— O assunto é... delicado.

E ele não desejava falar diante dos outros criados. Fingindo uma despreocupação que estava longe de sentir, Edward levantou-se para acompanhar seu valete até a porta.

— Pode remover os pratos, Jared.

— Sim, meu lorde — respondeu o lacaio.

Sozinho com o valete, ele o incentivou a falar.

— Estou ouvindo, Jared. O que houve?

— Eu... estive visitando a criada de lady Falker, como meu lorde determinou que eu fizesse todas as manhãs.

— Sim? E então? — Havia algo errado ali. — O que é? Bella está enferma? Ferida?

— Não, senhor. Pelo que sei, a srta. Swan goza de perfeita saúde.

— Então?...

— Enquanto estava escondido perto da cerca, notei uma carruagem perto da casa de lady Falker.

— E daí? Não há nada de incomum nisso.

— Era um veículo sem identificação, com janelas protegidas por pesadas cortinas. O suposto cavalariço não estava uniformizado e mais parecia um bandido do que um criado.

Edward franziu a testa. Começava a compreender as suspeitas de seu valete.

— Teme que sejam ladrões ou malfeitores?

— É uma possibilidade, meu lorde. O que pretende fazer?

— Remover o lixo da rua de lady Falker, é claro.

— Meu lorde?

— Sim?

— Tome cuidado.

— Serei o mais cauteloso dos homens.

Bella acordou em péssimas condições. Não só era corroída pela culpa por ter tratado Edward com frieza e egoísmo como era forçada a pensar no que aconteceria com o irmão se desistisse de tudo agora.

Se deixasse de salvá-lo por não suportar um embate com a própria consciência, como sobreviveria? E se ele fosse capturado como um criminoso? Pior, e se fosse morto?

Por outro lado, seria capaz de mentir e enganar lorde Cullen para resgatar o irmão das consequências dos próprios erros? Afinal, Edward não era culpado por Jasper ter dilapidado sua fortuna.

E por que lady Cullen redigira tão absurdo testamento, afinal? Se desejava agraciá-la com parte de sua fortuna, por que não deixara a quantia estipulada sem impor condições? Por que forçar duas pessoas que mal se suportavam a aceitar um casamento?

A menos que a mulher houvesse percebido que, sob a aparente antipatia, havia sentimentos mais profundos e adormecidos.

Esse era um pensamento que ela considerava enervante.

Teria abrigado em sua alma sentimentos de ternura por Edward? Desde quando? Por isso lutava tanto para vê-lo à pior luz possível?

Era tudo tão confuso que sentia a cabeça doer.

Deprimida, Bella dirigiu-se ao salão do fundo da casa, onde sempre encontrava paz e quietude para refletir sobre seus problemas. Sentada ao lado da janela de onde podia ver o jardim, ela considerava diversas hipóteses e soluções, e estava tão compenetrada que nem notou a entrada da bela morena que a estudava com ar apreensivo.

— Bella?

— O quê?... Oh, Alice — ela respondeu com ar cansado e tenso.

— Bom dia, minha querida.

— Pensei que já houvesse saído para ir cumprir seus compromissos.

— Temo ter me atrasado, e agora me lembro de que mandei os criados limparem o sótão. Um grande inconveniente.

— Posso ajudá-la de alguma maneira?

— Bem, odeio pedir, mas poderia ir ao estábulo dizer ao cavalariço para preparar a carruagem? Pretendo sair dentro de quinze minutos.

Bella estranhou o pedido, não por seu teor, mas por ter a distinta impressão de que a amiga escondia alguma coisa.

O que poderia ser?

Lady Falker era rica, viúva e livre para fazer aquilo que bem entendesse.

Não. Devia estar vendo coisas onde elas não existiam. Tinha problemas demais sem ficar metendo o nariz onde não devia.

— Certamente.

— Você é um encanto.

— Bobagem.

— Bella?

Já bem perto da porta, ela parou para fitar a dona da casa.

— Sim?

— Eu... Não é nada. Falaremos depois.

— Como quiser.

Bella deixou o salão e desceu pela escada de serviço para atravessar a cozinha a caminho do jardim. O sol brilhava pela primeira vez em dias, mas, sem um manto, ela sentia todo o impacto do vento gelado e cortante. Podia voltar para apanhar um agasalho, mas preferiu seguir em frente e cumprir sua tarefa de uma vez.

De cabeça baixa, ela se dirigia ao estábulo com passos firmes. Um ruído a fez parar, mas, antes que pudesse se virar, braços fortes a envolveram.

O grito cortou o ar, mas foi silenciado pela mão forte que cobriu sua boca. No mesmo momento, ela foi erguida do chão e levada para uma carruagem que, de forma ridícula, não havia notado.

Tomada por uma mistura de pavor e medo, Bella tentava libertar-se, uma tentativa inútil, uma vez que o agressor era grande e possuía músculos poderosos capazes de esmagá-la. Quem poderia ser o responsável por tão ousado rapto? Não tinha dinheiro a oferecer. Não estava nem usando jóias que pudessem atrair a atenção de um criminoso.

O desconhecido só parou ao lado da carruagem. A porta foi aberta por dentro, e ela foi jogada para o interior do veículo. Era difícil ver alguma coisa na penumbra que a cercava, mas aos poucos seus olhos se habituaram e ela identificou a silhueta imóvel no canto mais afastado do banco.

— Jasper... Por deus, quer me matar de susto?

— Lamento, Bella, mas preferi resolver a situação ao meu modo, sem confrontos inúteis.

— Que situação? O que aconteceu?

— Como se não soubesse! Não disse que devia evitar envolvimentos com lorde Cullen? Por que não seguiu meus conselhos?

— Como descobriu?...

— Não importa.

— Ah, sim, importa! — Para uma mulher forçada a cuidar do próprio sustento por dois anos, era incomodada pela arrogância de muitos cavalheiros recentemente! — Começo a ficar farta da publicidade que parece estar girando em torno de meus assuntos particulares.

— Se quer privacidade, tenha o bom senso de manter-se longe de problemas.

A injustiça a atingiu em cheio.

— Não tem o direito de criticar-me, Jasper Swan.

— Ouso censurá-la, minha irmã, justamente porque criei uma tremenda confusão em minha vida. Não permitirei que se sacrifique e ponha em risco seu futuro mantendo um plano perigoso.

— Não permitirá?

— Bella, não me resta muito, mas ainda tenho meu orgulho. Como pensa que me sinto sabendo que corre riscos por causa de minha estupidez? Por eu não ser capaz de solucionar meus problemas, você é constantemente forçada a sacrificar-se. Acredita que isso me faz feliz?

A raiva a deixou com a rapidez do orvalho que se desfaz sob o sol matinal. As lágrimas ardiam em seus olhos.

Como tudo era difícil e confuso! Só queria ajudar.

Em vez disso, causara ainda maior sofrimento e incômodo para todos os envolvidos.

— Na verdade, não precisava ter se arriscado vindo a Londres, Jasper. Já começo a me arrepender...

— Gostaria de poder acreditar em você.

— O quê?

— Já mentiu para mim antes, e pelo mesmo motivo: lorde Cullen.

— Eu não menti! Apenas... omiti minhas intenções.

— Seja como for, você me fez crer que não levaria adiante seu perigoso plano.

— Talvez. Mas garanto que desta vez... — Um ruído a interrompeu, e em seguida a carruagem foi sacudida como se alguém a empurrasse. — O que foi isso?

— Não sei — Jasper respondeu intrigado.

A porta foi aberta por fora, e um rosto conhecido surgiu diante deles.

— Edward! — Bella exclamou incrédula.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? Sofreu algum ferimento? Alguma ameaça?

— É claro que não! O que faz aqui?

— Vi quando foi arrastada para cá e...

Atento ao que ocorria no interior do veículo, Edward não percebeu o homem que se aproximava por trás dele armado com um porrete pronto para atacá-lo.

— Benjamin, não — gritou Jasper.

Mas era tarde demais. Atingido pelo golpe na nuca, Edward caiu aos pés de Bella.

— Edward! — Apavorada, ela se ajoelhou ao lado do visconde e, tocando sua nuca, encontrou o hematoma que já começava a inchar. Olhando para o irmão, Bella não conseguiu conter a fúria. — Por Deus, o que você fez?

Alice andava pelo salão com evidente nervosismo. Teria cometido um engano mandando chamar Jasper?

Na noite anterior, ao ver o estado de Bella, julgara a providência necessária. O relacionamento de Bella com lorde Cullen não envolvia apenas dinheiro, orgulho ou medo, mas sentimentos feridos.

Mas agora que enganara a amiga e a mandara ao encontro de Jasper em sua sigilosa carruagem, um veículo que a levaria para longe de Londres e de lorde Cullen, não podia deixar de sentir-se apreensiva.

Bella ficaria furiosa. A determinação de salvar o irmão a impedia de identificar os perigos. E, em sua ingenuidade, ela não saberia se proteger deles. Sem dúvida, Alice seria acusada de pôr fim em seu ridículo plano.

Bella um dia a perdoaria? Compreenderia que havia desejado apenas o que era melhor para ela?

Durante todo o dia, Alice foi consumida pela apreensão que a impedia de aceitar convites e receber visitantes. Já ao entardecer, quando as sombras começavam a dominar o salão, ela teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela entrada do mordomo.

— Lamento importuná-la, lady Falker, mas há na sala um cavalheiro chamado lorde Emmett. Ele deseja falar com minha lady.

— Lorde Emmett?

— Sim, minha lady.

A surpresa era inegável. Conhecia o belo e charmoso filho do duque de Harmond, e sabia de seu parentesco com lorde Cullen. Era esse laço que a enchia de medo.

— Ele disse o que desejava?

— Não, senhora. Mas parece estar muito agitado.

Céus! Era a última coisa de que precisava.

— Por favor, diga a ele que estou indisposta.

— Lamento, lady Falker, mas não sairei daqui sem antes conversarmos — anunciou uma voz masculina da porta. Lorde Emmett passou pelo mordomo indignado e a encarou com ar arrogante e frio.

Alarmada com a expressão furiosa do visitante, Alice recuou um passo.

— Como ousa invadir minha casa?

— Oh, sou muito ousado, como vai acabar descobrindo em breve.

O homem estava embriagado? Ou seria desequilibrado?

— Emily, chame o vigia — ela ordenou.

— Sim, faça isso — concordou o invasor com um sorriso gelado.

— O quê?

— Tenho certeza de que as autoridades locais vão se interessar muito pelo misterioso desaparecimento de lorde Cullen.

Bem, pelo menos agora sabia qual era o problema. Ele era realmente louco.

— Do que está falando?

— Não finja inocência, minha lady. É inútil.

— Não finjo coisa alguma! Não vejo lorde Cullen desde ontem à noite, e nada sei sobre seu desaparecimento, misterioso ou não.

— Seu relato seria convincente, minha lady, se eu não soubesse que Edward esteve aqui hoje de manhã.

— Aqui? Absurdo! Por que ele teria vindo?

— Para investigar uma carruagem parada perto de sua casa. Ele nunca retornou.

Alice quase caiu de joelhos, a mente girava tomada pelo início de um poderoso pânico.

Como lorde Cullen soubera sobre a carruagem? Nem mesmo seus criados haviam tomado conhecimento da presença do veículo. E pior, o que havia acontecido em seu encontro com Jasper?

— Uma... carruagem? Aqui?

— Como bem sabe. Foi uma armadilha deliberada, ou apenas tirou proveito de uma situação fortuita?

O que poderia dizer? Não tinha nenhuma idéia sobre o que havia acontecido com lorde Cullen.

Oh, Jasper jamais causaria mal ao cavalheiro. Não deliberadamente. Nunca fora violento, apesar de suas falhas de caráter. Mas se houvera uma luta, ou se lorde Cullen ameaçara Bella de alguma maneira... Bem, quem poderia antecipar o que havia acontecido?

— Deve ter enlouquecido — ela tentou protestar. Queria se livrar de lorde Emmett para entrar em contato com Jasper e descobrir a verdade sobre o que acontecera perto de seu estábulo. — Por que eu desejaria emboscar lorde Cullen?

— A srta. Swan tem se mostrado muito ansiosa para tornar-se a viscondessa Cullen. Não a considero incapaz de nada nesse esforço para atingir objetivo tão ambicioso, e sei que a ajudaria nisso. Rapto não está fora da minha lista de possibilidades.

Alice tinha dificuldades para conter a fúria. Suportaria muitas coisas. Insinuações, ofensas mesquinhas, abordagens indesejadas e inveja mal disfarçada. Como mulher viúva e livre em Londres, tais coisas eram inevitáveis. Mas jamais suportaria um insulto a sua querida amiga.

— Agora chega, senhor. Não vou tolerar suas vis acusações. Saia de minha casa.

— Se eu passar por aquela porta, lady Falker, será para ir a Casa Carlton. Edward é um dos preferidos do príncipe, e garanto que ele não deixará pedra sobre pedra em seu esforço para encontrá-lo. A começar por aquela misteriosa carruagem.

— Deseja ameaçar-me, senhor?

—Não absolutamente. Vai me dizer o que desejo saber ou devo ir pedir ajuda ao príncipe?

Por um momento, Alice considerou enfrentá-lo e sugerir que fizesse o que achasse melhor. Afinal, não havia como provar que uma carruagem sem identificação estava ligada a ela de alguma forma, ou que estava envolvida no desaparecimento de lorde Cullen. Mas o bom senso prevaleceu.

Devia correr o risco de sofrer tal investigação?

Talvez Jasper não estivesse ligado ao misterioso desaparecimento de lorde Cullen, mas ainda vivia a vida de um criminoso.

Por Deus, se sua vida de crimes se tornasse conhecida por todos, nem mesmo sua poderosa posição poderia salvá-lo da ruína.

E Bella o acompanharia nessa inevitável tragédia social.

Erguendo os ombros, Alice respirou fundo e olhou para o mordomo, que ainda se mantinha na porta, protetor e atento.

— Emily, feche a porta, por favor.

Estava morto.

Pior, fora para o inferno como muitos haviam previsto que um dia ocorreria.

O que mais poderia explicar a dor infernal em sua cabeça? Nunca sentira nada parecido.

Por outro lado, estava deitado sobre um colchão macio, e a mão de um anjo afagava sua testa. Um anjo com perfume de lavanda.

Lavanda?

— Bella...

— Edward! Oh, Edward, pode ouvir-me?

Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Sim, seu adorável anjo estava bem ali, como suspeitava. Mas havia algo errado. Não via em seu rosto o desprazer e a censura que sempre lia em sua expressão.

— O quê?... — Era inútil. Não conseguia falar, tal a dor que o castigava.

— Fique quieto, Edward.

Como se precisasse de conselhos nesse sentido! Mesmo que quisesse, não podia se mover.

— Onde estou? — ele perguntou com voz fraca.

— Em um bangalô... fora de Londres — ela respondeu relutante.

— Por quê? Houve um acidente?

— Não. Você foi agredido perto da casa de lady Falker. Não se lembra?

As memórias retornavam lentamente. O aviso de seu valete, o medo pela segurança de Bella, a falta de cuidado... Deixara-se atacar por trás. Agora só lhe restava orar para que sua estupidez não os houvesse metido em algum tipo de perigo.

— Você estava sendo raptada.

— Não exatamente, Edward.

— Eu vi... quando o homem a arrastou para aquela carruagem.

— Foi só um mal-entendido.

O ar agitado de Bella revelava que ela não era a vítima indefesa que presumira. De fato, uma horrível certeza começava a tomar corpo em seu coração. Sentia... que ela podia estar envolvida em algum tipo de traição.

— Um mal-entendido — Edward repetiu. — Minha querida, um mal-entendido é apresentar-se na terça para uma entrevista marcada para a quinta-feira. Ou oferecer rosas a uma dama que prefere margaridas. Tentativa de assassinato? Não.

— Por favor, acalme-se, Edward. Talvez queira uma xícara de chá, ou...

— A única coisa que quero é a verdade.

— Eu já esperava por isso.

— Então?...

Bella levantou-se e caminhou até uma janela fechada, como se considerasse suas possibilidades.

— Suponho que deva começar pelo início.

— Via de regra, esse é sempre o melhor lugar para começar alguma coisa.

— E também é o mais difícil.

— Não pode ser pior do que a insanidade a que nos dedicamos nas últimas semanas.

Ela se virou para encará-lo com um sorriso doce.

— É verdade. Mesmo assim, estarei correndo grande risco revelando a verdade.

— Não tem alternativa se não confiar em mim.

— Sim, eu sei. — Ela respirou fundo. — Conhece meu irmão?

— Certamente.

— Quando meus pais morreram, há alguns anos, Jasper não estava preparado para assumir sua posição de herdeiro. Era jovem, inconsequente, e estava mais interessado nos prazeres de Londres do que na rotação do terreno para o plantio.

— Como qualquer rapaz que herda uma grande fortuna antes de atingir a maturidade.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas, diferente de muitos nobres, Jasper não foi abençoado por uma riqueza infinita. De fato, a propriedade mal produzia algum lucro quando meu pai morreu.

— E ele se deixou atrair pelos agiotas...

— Sim, mas... como sabe?

Edward também era pouco mais que um menino quando herdara seu título, e teria causado graves prejuízos ao próprio futuro, não fosse pelo pulso firme da avó, que sempre o aconselhara e contivera.

— Jasper não é o único a cometer tais tolices — ele disse. — Dizem que as ruas de Picadilly foram pavimentadas com as lágrimas dos aristocratas.

— Uma descrição bastante apta.

Devia ter sido horrível o sentimento de impotência experimentado por Bella. Sem poder fazer nada, ela fora forçada a assistir ao irmão destruindo o que restava da família.

— Ele perdeu tudo? — Edward quis saber.

— Mais que tudo. Depois de dilapidar os fundos da propriedade, ele começou a tomar empréstimos de vulto com os agiotas. Jasper só caiu em si quando esses homens começaram a exigir pagamento. Então, era tarde demais para que ele encontrasse uma maneira de saldar suas dívidas.

Era fácil imaginar o sofrimento dessa jovem solitária e indefesa ao longo dos últimos anos. A morte dos pais, o comportamento inadequado e inconsequente do irmão, a perda do futuro que teria sido seu por direito.

Era um milagre que ela ainda conseguisse sobreviver.

— Então seu nobre irmão fugiu e a abandonou aqui sozinha, lutando pelo próprio sustento. Ele devia sentir vergonha de si mesmo.

— Oh, não! Ele só fingiu ter ido para o continente. Depois de atravessar o canal, Jasper voltou e tem se mantido escondido neste bangalô desde então.

Edward não estava impressionado. Que diferença fazia o local de seu esconderijo? Jasper ainda se esquivava de deveres importantes.

— Por que tudo isso?

— Ele sofria ameaças de morte. Jasper julgou que seria melhor despistar seus credores levando-os a pensar que estivesse na Europa, enquanto permanecia aqui.

— Ele deve saber que não poderá se esconder para sempre.

— Na verdade, ele... Ele espera restaurar sua fortuna.

— Aqui?

— Ele utiliza o bangalô apenas como esconderijo. Meu irmão passa a maior parte do tempo mais perto da costa.

— Perto da costa? Entendo.

— O quê?

— Seu irmão é um contrabandista!

Bella fechou os olhos, como se sentisse grande vergonha pelo irmão. Ou talvez fosse medo de sofrer as consequências por ele. Muitos poderiam acusá-la de cumplicidade.

— Sim — ela confirmou.

— E de que maneira ele pensa recuperar sua fortuna?

— Na verdade, ele pretende recuperar ao menos o suficiente para pagar os credores mais ansiosos.

— Um plano arriscado.

— Arriscado demais. Não imagina quantas noites eu passo acordada temendo que ele seja atingido por um tiro na escuridão, ou capturado e levado a Newgate. É intolerável.

Então era isso. Bella não estava obcecada pelo dinheiro que o irmão jogara fora nem pela reconquista de seu papel na sociedade. Como já suspeitava, ela não tinha preocupação pessoal.

O que a atormentava era o medo pela segurança do irmão, e seu principal objetivo era protegê-lo. Mesmo que para isso tivesse de enfrentar o Visconde Sem Coração. Edward estava dividido entre a culpa por tê-la julgado mal por tanto tempo e a ira contra o cavalheiro que a privara do futuro que Bella tanto merecia.

— Por isso quer tanto se apoderar de trinta mil libras — ele deduziu. — Para salvar o imprestável de seu irmão.

— Exatamente, meu lorde — confirmou uma voz profunda da porta. — Como sempre, Bella tentava me salvar.

Edward viu o rapaz de cabelos claros aproximando-se da cama e soube que aquele era lorde Canfield. A semelhança com Bella era inegável.

— Ah, lorde Canfield, presumo — ele disse, empregando um tom deliberadamente ofensivo. — Finalmente desistiu de esconder-se sob as saias de sua irmã.

Nada o deixaria mais feliz do que esmurrar aquele nariz perfeito. Não por ele ter sido responsável pelo golpe contra sua cabeça, nem por suas atividades ilegais que podiam ter ultrajado alguns nobres de seu conhecimento. Desejava castigá-lo porque ele desapontara Bella e causara a ela grande sofrimento. Tal certeza o teria aterrorizado duas semanas antes, mas agora parecia perfeitamente razoável.

— Jasper, não devia estar aqui — Bella murmurou.

— É você quem não devia estar aqui. Já havia solicitado que me permitisse cuidar de nosso hóspede.

— Só queria ter certeza de que o ferimento não era grave.

— Generosa ao extremo, mas agora quero que saia daqui. Não é próprio que uma donzela passe tanto tempo sozinha com um cavalheiro.

— Mas eu...

— Bella, faça o que estou dizendo.

— Talvez seja melhor assim, minha querida — Edward interferiu com tom doce. Queria mesmo alguns minutos de privacidade com lorde Canfield. De que outra maneira poderia expressar toda sua desaprovação? — Gostaria de discutir algumas coisas com meu anfitrião. Não tema. Somos cidadãos relativamente civilizados. Certamente seremos capazes de sustentar uma conversa séria sem derramar sangue.

Para alegria de Edward, ela se aproximou da cama e tocou sua testa.

— Prometa-me que não vai se agitar. Excessos podem prejudicar sua recuperação.

— Prometo — o visconde respondeu, segurando a mão dela para levá-la aos lábios. Nunca antes acreditara em uniões espirituais, nem na junção poética de dois corações, mas a força do que sentia por Bella era inegável. Logo ele e sua doce Bella teriam uma longa e definitiva conversa. Não haveria mais jogos ou farsas. Não se esconderiam mais. Confessariam o sentimento que crescera entre eles e viveriam o futuro a que tinham direito. Manteria seu anjo para sempre a seu lado.

— É impressionante — lorde Canfield comentou quando os dois cavalheiros ficaram sozinhos. — É a primeira vez que Bella faz aquilo que peço.

— Bella só faz aquilo que considera correto, como deve saber. Não depende de quem faz o pedido.

— É verdade.

— Creio que devo agradecer a você por esse delicioso rapto?

Jasper respirou fundo.

— Não foi intencional, visconde. Posso garantir. Meu criado queria apenas proteger-me do que pensou ser um ataque.

— E atacou primeiro.

— Ele não o teria agredido, se não houvesse atacado a carruagem como se fosse Wellington em Waterloo.

— Pensei que Bella estivesse em perigo.

— De fato? Pensei que houvesse se empenhado para expulsar minha irmã de Londres. Por que se incomodaria com um eventual ataque àquela de quem deseja se livrar?

— Não hesitaria em resgatar ninguém, inclusive um inimigo, das mãos de um rufião. É uma atitude típica de um cavalheiro.

— Quer dizer que considera Bella uma inimiga?

— Acho que sou eu quem deve fazer as perguntas, lorde Canfield. Sua situação é precária, considerando que raptou um nobre e membro do parlamento. Pode ser enforcado por isso.

— Receio não me abalar mais com tais ameaças. Perdi as contas dos motivos que podem levar-me à forca.

— Pecados como abandonar sua irmã sem auxílio, dinheiro ou família?

— Esse foi o maior de todos os meus pecados — Jasper confirmou. — Uma falta que pretendo corrigir.

— De que maneira?

— Fazendo o que devia ter feito há muito tempo. Enfrentando meus problemas como um homem, não como um menino mimado. Não vou mais me esconder ou fugir.

— Nem contrabandear?

Jasper o encarou surpreso.

— Como?... — No mesmo instante ele compreendeu tudo. — Ah, é claro. Não, não continuarei no contrabando.

— O que vai fazer?

— Possuo alguns acres que compõem a propriedade e não foram integrados às hipotecas, e alguns bens valiosos que posso vender em leilão. Não é o suficiente para cobrir todas as minhas dívidas, mas pelo menos terei algum tempo para procurar os bancos e os velhos amigos de meu pai, gente que pode me ajudar com empréstimos. O dinheiro serviria para garantir o plantio dos campos na próxima safra.

Edward não esperava ouvir sugestões tão lógicas. Não daquele cavalheiro.

— Por que não fez tudo isso quando se deu conta de sua tolice?

— Porque sempre busquei o caminho mais fácil. Era mais fácil fingir que não havia uma solução do que aceitar as difíceis escolhas que devem ser feitas. Diferente de Bella, nunca me senti preparado para confrontar a vida como ela é, não como eu gostaria que fosse.

— Bella não teve escolha.

— Não precisa me lembrar como desapontei minha irmã. Nem os meus colonos, ou a mulher que amarei para sempre.

— Muito poético.

— Sim, eu sei — Jasper sorriu. — Mas há um aspecto prático também.

— Qual é?

— Bella não terá mais de se ocupar de minha segurança. Agora ela pode voltar a Oakgrove, como sempre quis fazer.

— E tornar-se uma solteirona desvalida? Uma miserável solitária?

— Por que se incomoda com isso? Tudo que deseja é que ela deixe a capital e desista da fortuna de sua avó.

— Ela merece um futuro melhor.

— Ah, bem... Quem pode prever o futuro? Bella é linda, inteligente e doce. Uma vez de volta ao seu lugar de direito, ela não terá dificuldade para encontrar um marido. O vigário, o ferreiro... Ambos sempre admiraram minha irmã.

— Creio que fui eu o atingido por aquela pancada na cabeça, lorde Canfield. Não você. Entendo o que está tentando fazer.

— Oh, sim? E o que é?

— Quer me induzir a fazer uma declaração para sua irmã. Assim resolveria todos os seus problemas. Seria cunhado de um homem muito rico.

— Não aceitaria suas esmolas, meu lorde. Bella já fez sacrifícios demais. Quando se casar, será com um cavalheiro que a ame e respeite. Como disse, ela merece ser feliz.

— De fato.

— Quando estiver se sentindo melhor, minha carruagem o levará de volta a Londres. Até lá, por favor, não se incomode com nada. Apenas descanse e se restabeleça.

Com um suspiro resignado, Edward viu Jasper deixar o quarto com passos furiosos. Bem, havia conseguido enfurecê-lo, afinal. E tudo indicava que lorde Canfield estava mesmo determinado a se emendar.

Agora, tudo que podia fazer era esperar não ter ofendido o jovem nobre a ponto de conquistar sua antipatia definitivamente. Não gostaria que tal confronto o impedisse de conquistar o coração de sua bela irmã.

* * *

_E ai? Será que esses dois vão ficar juntos? O Edward quando quer ser um cavalheiro tudo de bom, ele consegue ser da melhor forma!_

_Meu Deus, o Jasper resolveu empartar a vida da irmã, esse inresposável, egoista, e chato... Mas posso afirmar pra vocês que O Edward e a Bellinha vão ter seu final feliz..._

_Então meus Amores até Amanhã (Segunda)... Bom inicio de Semana pra vocês... fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoooss_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*... Então vamos apreciar o ultimo capitulo dessa adaptação tão querida e doce... O Edward vai mostrar que não foge dos seus sentimentos... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Finalmente! — Bella exclamou aliviada ao ver o irmão retornar à pequenina sala. — Sobre o que discutiam?

Jasper serviu-se de uma generosa dose de conhaque. Depois de beber todo o conteúdo do copo, ele respondeu:

— Trata-se de um assunto privado entre dois cavalheiros.

— Bobagem!

— Bella...

— Quero saber sobre o que conversaram.

— Por quê?

— Porque quero ter certeza de que não aborreceu lorde Cullen.

— Que importância tem isso?

— É importante, Jasper. Ele foi atacado por minha causa. Não suportaria a culpa se ele ficasse gravemente enfermo.

— Garanto que ele não tem mais do que um galo na cabeça. Nada que não pudesse ter sofrido caindo do cavalo, ou tropeçando em um tapete depois de uma noite de boemia e bebida. Ele vai se recuperar.

— Como pode ser tão indiferente?

— E você? Por que se incomoda tanto com o destino desse homem? Um cavalheiro que afirmava detestar até algumas semanas atrás... Por acaso seus sentimentos mudaram?

Se haviam mudado? Não seria capaz de explicar a extensão dessa mudança!

— Ele é... menos detestável do que eu imaginava.

— Ah — Jasper riu.

— O que é?

— Pensa que sou tolo, Bella? É óbvio que desenvolveu uma forte afeição por lorde Cullen.

Ela se virou para esconder a perturbação que sabia estar estampada em seu rosto.

— Que importância tem meus sentimentos agora?

— Considero seus sentimentos de suma importância.

— Não, Jasper. Lorde Cullen em breve estará retornando a Londres, e eu decidi procurar um novo trabalho longe da cidade.

— Na verdade, acho que já tenho em mente uma posição para você.

— Que posição? Se acha que vou me mudar para a casa de nossa prima Rose...

— Não. Creio que lorde Cullen não pretende permitir que saia da vida dele, minha irmã.

— Ah! Que absurdo! Ele mal pode esperar para se ver longe de mim!

Jasper sorriu com tristeza.

— Oh, sim, e talvez por isso eu tenha recebido um severo sermão por ter arruinado sua vida, e quase fui desafiado para um duelo quando sugeri que você poderia se casar com algum outro homem.

— Vocês... falaram sobre mim?

— Sim. Esperava ser atacado por ter causado o ferimento que agora mantém nosso nobre amigo preso ao leito, mas ele se limitou a criticar as faltas que cometi com você.

— Deve ser uma espécie de delírio. Sabe como são os ferimentos na cabeça...

— Diga o que quiser, Bella. Aquele cavalheiro tem sentimentos por você.

Ela levou as mãos às têmporas. A idéia era tentadora. Seria glorioso acreditar que tudo podia ser tão simples. Ela e Edward juntos para sempre...

Mas os últimos anos haviam trazido uma importante lição: aprendera que nada podia ser tão simples.

— Está enganado, Jasper. Lorde Cullen voltará a Londres para ser novamente o favorito da sociedade, e eu serei uma solteirona desvalida sem dote ou qualquer outra coisa a oferecer.

— Não fale assim! — Jasper reagiu ultrajado.

— Por que não? É a verdade.

— Não é. Pode ser desvalida por não ter dinheiro, mas tem mais a oferecer a um cavalheiro do que qualquer debutante fútil e afetada.

— Se disser que tenho maturidade, juro que arrancarei seus olhos!

— Não há nada de vergonhoso em ser madura.

— Jasper...

Ele riu.

— Relaxe, Bella. Ia dizer apenas que é sensata, corajosa e generosa. E essas são todas as coisas que um cavalheiro deseja encontrar em uma esposa.

— Um cavalheiro quer beleza, reputação imaculada e um bom dote. Coisas que eu nunca terei para oferecer.

— Será que não entende, minha irmã? Lorde Cullen pode ter todas as jovens ricas, belas e de boa reputação da sociedade londrina, mas nunca olhou para nenhuma delas. Por quê?

— Por falta de oportunidade, talvez?

— Porque nenhuma delas jamais tocou seu coração... até agora. E isso...

O discurso de Jasper foi interrompido por um violento estrondo. A porta se abriu e um desconhecido transtornado invadiu a casa.

— Jasper! — Bella gritou, correndo contra o intruso no mesmo instante em que o irmão saltava sobre ele e o agarrava pela lapela.

— Onde ele está? — o homem perguntou. — O que fizeram com meu primo?

Lorde Emmett! Como ele os encontrara ali?

A resposta surgiu em seguida, quando Alice surgiu na porta e, transtornada, atirou-se contra as costas de Emmett num ataque violento.

Edward estava diante do espelho, ajeitando a gravata e os cabelos, quando ouviu o barulho na sala. O grito de Bella o fez correr para fora do quarto.

A cena era inusitada e ridícula. Bella estava sozinha em um canto da sala, enquanto, perto da porta, Jasper era suspenso no ar pelas mãos de lorde Emmett, que sofria um violento ataque de lady Falker e seus pequeninos, porém velozes punhos.

— Emmett! Que diabo pensa estar fazendo?

A cena sofreu uma espécie de congelamento instantâneo.

— Edward! — Emmett reagiu depois de alguns segundos. — Graças a Deus! Está ferido?

— Nada além de um galo na cabeça e de uma profunda brecha no meu orgulho. O que faz aqui?

— O que faço?... É evidente que tento resgatá-lo!

— Ah, sim... E acha que está obtendo algum sucesso?

— Não seja irônico, Edward. — Emmett colocou a furiosa lady Falker nos braços de Jasper, tentando livrar-se de suas unhas afiadas. — Pelo amor de Deus, contenha essa megera! — exigiu antes de encarar o primo. — Foi ou não raptado?

— Tudo foi apenas um mal-entendido. Foi à explicação que ouvi há pouco.

— Ser mantido prisioneiro em um bangalô isolado é um mal-entendido? Ou perdeu o juízo ou está delirando!

— Escute, Emmett, acho melhor irmos conversar lá fora.

— Vai querer me convencer de que não há nada de errado aqui?

— Prometo que vou me esforçar para oferecer uma explicação razoável.

Emmett e Edward conversavam fora do chalé. Jasper parecia mais do que satisfeito com a inesperada missão de confortar Alice. Sozinha e triste, Bella foi até a cozinha ferver água para o chá. Tinha muitas perguntas a fazer à amiga, como, por exemplo, de que forma ela podia estar tão contente nos braços do irmão, depois de passar quase toda a vida criticando-o e atacando-o, e por que ela a enviara ao estábulo para cair na armadilha de Jasper. E ainda, como fora capaz de conduzir lorde Emmett até o bangalô.

Mas as perguntas teriam de ficar para mais tarde. No meio de toda essa confusão, não conseguia pensar com clareza.

Ou melhor, só conseguia concentrar-se em um pensamento: Edward. Viver sem ele seria a mais dolorosa de todas as experiências.

Uma hora mais tarde, incapaz de permanecer no bangalô, Bella decidiu sair pela porta dos fundos para caminhar e respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Estava se aproximando do rio quando, ouvindo passos, ela se virou e viu a conhecida silhueta de Edward aproximando-se rapidamente. Sem dizer nada, ele a tomou nos braços e seguiu em frente, carregando-a sem nenhum esforço.

— Edward! O que está fazendo?

— É óbvio, não? Fui raptado. Agora estou retribuindo a gentileza.

— Mas... sua cabeça...

— Dolorida. Por isso mesmo, peço que não resista.

— Por favor, ponha-me no chão. Jasper...

— Seu irmão está ocupado demais para preocupar-se conosco.

— Ocupado? Por Deus, você o deixou brigando com lorde Emmett?

— Oh, não! Meu primo já está retornando a Londres depois de informar que decidiu lavar as mãos quanto ao meu comportamento... bizarro, como ele mesmo disse. E seu irmão está tentando acalmar lady Falker. Sendo assim, restamos apenas nós dois.

Estavam sozinhos. A paisagem era bucólica, o clima era romântico...

Bella esperava que o visconde tirasse proveito daquela privacidade para roubar-lhe um beijo. Mesmo que fosse o último.

— Para onde está me levando?

— Para longe do bangalô. Apesar de tudo que disse, quero garantir certa medida de privacidade.

— Para quê?

— Porque é hora de colocarmos um ponto final no jogo e discutirmos com seriedade o que aconteceu entre nós.

Não! Não queria falar sobre o inevitável adeus! Seria doloroso demais!

— Não creio que essa conversa seja necessária, Edward. Ou sensata — ela acrescentou.

— Pois eu acho que será a primeira coisa sensata que faremos juntos. — Ele a pôs no chão. — Venha, vamos caminhar.

— É claro. E se insiste em conversar, saiba que fui tola por acreditar nessa farsa.

— Bella...

— Por favor, preciso dizer o que guardo em meu coração. — Ela respirou fundo. — Nada poderá desculpar meu comportamento. Quando soube sobre o testamento de sua avó, pensei estar recebendo um presente do céu. Não me perguntei por que ela desejaria fazer de mim sua herdeira, nem por que ela desejava nos casar. Tudo que importava era salvar Jasper e retornar à minha vida em Oakgrove.

— Não é surpreendente.

— Também o coloquei no papel do vilão. Disse a mim mesma que você era arrogante e cruel, e que precisava de uma boa lição de humildade.

— Porque suspeitei de você?

— Não. Porque essa era uma boa desculpa para aplacar minha consciência. Convenci-me de que roubar parte da sua fortuna para reparar os erros de meu irmão não era ruim.

— Estava desesperada.

— Não. Fui tão egoísta quanto Jasper. Quis seguir o caminho mais fácil e rápido, mesmo que para isso tivesse de prejudicar outra pessoa. Você.

— E agora?

— Agora sei que não é justo puni-lo pelos pecados de meu irmão.

— Como não é justo puni-la pelas faltas de Tanya. Nós dois cometemos erros, Bella, mas espero poder superá-los e recomeçar a vida. Com você.

— Comigo?... — Devia estar ouvindo coisas. — Edward, você deve voltar a Londres, e eu preciso encontrar um emprego. Isso é tudo que importa. Nunca mais nos veremos e...

— É isso que você quer? Nunca mais me ver?

— Esse é o nosso destino.

— Só se o aceitarmos. Bella, já deve saber que a amo. Quero passar o resto da vida a seu lado.

Bella foi invadida pelo pânico. Por que ele estava dizendo aquelas coisas? Mesmo que realmente a amasse, Edward jamais poderia fazer dela sua viscondessa. Não quando tal decisão o cobriria de vergonha.

— Por favor, não... É impossível!

— Impossível? Por quê? Não sente nada por mim?

— É claro que sinto. Por isso mesmo não podemos nos casar.

— Bella, está falando coisas sem sentido.

— Eu o amo, Edward. Por isso desejo vê-lo casado com uma mulher que o encha de orgulho. Sou apenas uma solteirona sem recursos cujo irmão foi marcado por um escândalo.

— Agora chega, Bella. Não quero ouvir mais sandices. Se minha avó a considerou adequada para ser a viscondessa Cullen, não temos o direito de contrariar seu último desejo.

Seria possível? Lady Cullen a julgara adequada para ser esposa de seu neto?

Um sorriso hesitante tocou seus lábios.

— Não consigo imaginar o que ela tinha em mente quando fez aquele testamento.

— Pois eu posso lhe dar a explicação precisa. Ela notou que o neto estava fascinado por sua criada, apesar da determinação de mostrar-se indiferente, e também notou uma jovem orgulhosa e corajosa que aos poucos sucumbia sob o peso dos fardos que carregava. E, é claro, experiente como era, ela deve ter notado as centelhas que brilhavam entre nós.

Uma esperança tênue começava a desabrochar em seu coração.

— Acredita mesmo que ela esperava nos ver casados?

Edward abraçou-a.

— Sim, acredito, mas, honestamente, não me importaria se fosse diferente. Tudo que me interessa é tê-la comigo para sempre. Você encheu meu coração de amor, Bella, deu um propósito à minha vida. Não pode ser cruel a ponto de privar-me disso tudo'

— Oh, Edward...

O visconde a beijou, e Bella soube que seu sonho se realizava, afinal. O destino a brindara com o final feliz tão desejado por todas as mulheres: um homem encantador, atraente e sedutor, um nobre... e ele a amava! O que mais podia esperar?

— Oh, Edward, eu o amo com todas as forças de meu coração. Prometo dedicar minha vida a fazê-lo feliz!

— Já sou o mais feliz dos homens, minha doce Bella. Porque você me aceitou. Agora sei que o futuro será glorioso.

Para espanto da sociedade de Londres, o casamento do Visconde Sem Coração e da srta. Isabella Swan foi realizado em uma pequenina capela na propriedade de Cullen, uma cerimônia privada que contou apenas com a presença dos amigos mais íntimos e dos parentes.

Os jornais traziam intermináveis especulações, não só sobre o casamento do temido visconde, mas sobre o retorno de lorde Canfield, que voltara da Europa para retomar seu lugar na propriedade que herdara da família. Com lady Falker e lorde Emmett compondo o seleto grupo de convidados, os comentários eram inevitáveis e cheios de insinuações e curiosidade.

Edward e sua bela noiva nem se incomodavam com toda a comoção que criavam. Bastava olhar para o casal para perceber que a única coisa com que se importavam era estarem juntos.

De mãos dadas durante toda a manhã, eles receberam os convidados para um desjejum comemorativo e participaram de vários brindes, até que, impaciente, o noivo chamou seu lacaio para anunciar que o momento da partida chegara. Juntos, Edward e Bella entraram na elegante carruagem que os levaria para a lua-de-mel. Com eles viajava um divertido macaco em elegantes trajes de gala.

Estavam casados. Edward mal podia conter sua alegria. Apesar de todos os demônios e fantasmas que tivera de enfrentar, apesar das farsas e das terríveis manipulações, apesar dos ridículos temores da noiva, finalmente conquistara seu anjo. A mulher de seus sonhos. Nada jamais os separaria.

— Parece muito satisfeito — Bella comentou sorridente.

— E por que não estaria? — ele indagou, passando um braço sobre os ombros da esposa. — Tenho a meu lado a mulher que amo, e conseguimos finalmente escapar de todos aqueles convidados que impediam nossa privacidade.

— Bem, agora estamos casados. Temos direito à nossa privacidade.

— E a um futuro repleto de alegrias. E soluções...

Edward se referia à recusa de lorde Canfield em aceitar sua ajuda financeira.

— Meu irmão é mesmo irritante — Bella comentou. — Bem, pelo menos ele e Alice estão juntos. Tenho esperança de que um dia se casem.

— Não vai ser fácil, minha querida. Lady Falker não se casará com seu irmão enquanto não tiver certeza de uma profunda e definitiva mudança em seus hábitos.

— Sim, eu sei.

— Por outro lado, nós dois sabemos que os caminhos mais tortuosos e difíceis conduzem aos maiores tesouros.

— Hum. Nesse momento, o único tesouro que me interessa é o que encontraremos em seu chalé de caça. Mal posso esperar!

— Passaremos alguns dias no chalé, porque você assim deseja, e depois seguiremos para qualquer lugar onde queira estar. Paris, Roma, Bruxelas.

— Qualquer lugar será perfeito em sua companhia.

— Nesse caso, prepare-se para uma vida de perfeição, porque pretendo estar a seu lado para sempre.

— Nada me fará mais feliz.

**FIM**

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa linda adaptação... Ela me conquistou pela leveza, e o doce amor entre eles... É sempre triste quando acaba um livro, mais sempre se pode começar outro né? kkkk_

_Eu quero agradecer a: **Dani, Mairaredbird, Daia Matos, Joana Patricia, lina2000, Guest, Lays, Shaya, P. Bruce, Viviane, patylayne, Florence Santos, Ana B, Natalocas, Lady vampie, Theslenn Urils, juaassaid, , annacaroll, Hana Haruno Sakura, ISLCullen, JOKB, Nanass, Vanesssa, Vanity nightwish, bruangel, cutelittlefurry, sarosa, anna lucia, CSSO, Larissa Tuany, RafaStew, thaykpeace, suelly, CamilaEvans, Larissa Tuany, Sis94, Talie. Tartalita, Anacarol202, e leitoras fantasmas e futuras leitoras**... Muito obrigada por lerem e acompanharem, e pela paciência, por cada palavra que voces me deixaram aqui no nosso cantinho, e pelo carinho... Muito obrigada! _

_Então até a proxima adaptação... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


End file.
